Pacific Wolves Affix
by AHybirdTinkerbell
Summary: A Nesia and Ahiga fanfic based of greenpeach20 Wolves of the Pacific
1. Chapter 1

A/N 3/11/20: So I wrote a fic off my friend greenpeach20 story Wolves of the Pacific. There were these two characters that I really loved, and I asked her about them and she said she actually didn't know how she was going to plan out their relationship. I told her how much I loved the character and if I could write a fic about them, and she gave me her permission. So, these are based off her universe, but she hasn't written this part yet. Also, if you're on lock down from the virus her story will be the perfect fic to keep you entertained as it's very lengthy. Enjoy!

1977

While the family was handling the new additions of Navid and Scheherazade to the family from Jaedynn and Roshad along with Kevin working on the adoption process, things were finally looking up got Nesia and Ahiga. Ahiga continued training hard. With Freddie and Boss guiding him he was getting through some tougher tournaments. Following his fight with Sanderson, Ahiga took the speech Nesia told him the night before and applied it to his newer competitions. He used each as a learning experience and continued working hard so he could get better and better. The Iron Boy Tournament was happening in Phoenix this weekend for a champions belts and Ahiga was more determined than ever to win in his weight class. The fight in Phoenix would make it easier for Oscar and Oliver to come to the fight. Nesia continued supporting him throughout the competitions being by his side and continuing to cook for him under the restrictions Boss gave her to ensure he stayed in his weight class.

Yet through all Ahiga's success, there was still something. Nesia was happy for her cousins, but she always felt that small twinge of jealously over her brothers and younger cousins starting families before her. She's always loved kids and wanted kids, but she knew when she met Ahiga it wasn't the right time for their relationship at the time and he wasn't ready to get married or have kids. He was battling his demons which affected him mentally. She couldn't blame him for wanting to sort things out. Barka was a monster and having him for a father would be enough to haunt someone for the rest of their existence.

"Nesia?"

Nesia looked up from the stack of papers on her desk and saw Desarae at the door. "Hi Desarae."

Desarae smiled at her. "I didn't see you leaving the classroom, so I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Nesia laughed. "Everything's fine. I've just been in deep thought throughout most of the day. It's just somethings in the back of my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Desarae asked as she stepped into the door and got further into the classroom until she was standing next to Nesia.

"Sometimes I do, but then I don't really know who I can talk about this with," she said, quietly.

"Nesia," Desarae started. "I know we've never known each other for years the way Cidelle, Uilette and I did, but we're both very similar being the only girls in our families. There were times growing up I wish I had sisters to talk to."

Nesia looked at Desarae and smiled a bit. "I guess that's true, but I did have my cousins."

"That's' true." Desarae laughed. "I only meant if you ever wanted to talk I'm here for you."

Nesia's smiled for a second before she took a deep breath. "I sometimes have an empty feeling."

"What do you mean?" Desarae asked.

Nesia sighed. "I want to have baby." she said. "Ahiga's improved leaps and bounds since boxing, but even the years we've been together it just reminds me how much I want to have children with him."

"What?" Desarae asked. "Does he not want to have children?"

"It's not that he doesn't want children," Nesia said. "after Mae was born and I asked him about it he told me he wasn't ready. Barka has, and always will haunt him."

"How could he not," Desarae said. "Barka was my chief and his presence was unpleasant I could only imagine how horrible it was for Oscar, Oliver and Owen, excuse me, Ahiga being raised by the man."

"I wouldn't use the term raised, but it definingly affected him and not for the better," Nesia said. "Had it not been for boxing I don't know what would have happened."

Desarae stepped forward and placed her hand on Nesia's shoulder. "Have you mentioned children to Ahiga recently?"

Nesia shook her head. "No, and I don't want this looming over him. The tournament this weekend in Phoenix will be the fight of his life, and I want for him to do his best. He's trained so hard for it."

"He'll win Nesia, I know he will," Desarae said. "Just as I know soon enough any child would be lucky to have you as a mother."

Nesia laughed. "Thank you, Desarae."

Nesia grabbed some of her things from the desk and put them in her bag while she walked out of the classroom with Desarae. Desarae gave her another reassurance before walking to the music room to meet Blu Jae so they could pick Zurra up from Natalie's house. Nesia went home toc ook dinner for Ahiga and packed it up in a container before driving to the gym. When she walked in, it was clear they were all taking the new competitions seriously. The men were training hard and the gym reeked of like buckets of sweat. As she walked through she saw Ahiga with Freddie, both were laughing when they noticed her. She left the dinner with Ahiga, he kissed her promising he would home in a few hours. Later into the evening she was grading the papers and looking over her lesson plan for Monday, since she would gone on Friday to fly to Phoenix. Ahiga came back home with his shirt drenched in sweat.

"Welcome home," Nesia smiled at him. "How did training go?"

"It went great," Ahiga smiled. He climbed into bed next to her to give her a kiss, and looked over her lesson plans. "Freddie thinks I have a good shot at the title."

"You do, don't doubt yourself," Nesia smiled. "You've worked so hard for this."

"I'm just hoping it pays off," he said.

Nesia smiled brightened. "It will, you just have to have to believe in yourself."

Ahiga smiled at her and kissed her before heading into the shower and going to bed. They got up early the next morning, picked up Haseya, met Freddie and Boss at the airport, and took their early morning flight to Phoenix. When they arrived they were greeted by Oscar and Travis, who had their rental cars and directed them to the hotel that they would be staying at promising they would see him at the fight tomorrow. Freddie and Ahiga went to weigh in and once determined they made weight, they went back to the hotel. Ahiga asked Nesia to stay with him tonight. Ahiga ate very light to replenish for the next day and laid in bed while Nesia climbed in to join him and rested her head on his chest.

"What if I lose tomorrow?" Ahiga asked.

"You can't think like that," Nesia said.

"All those competitions I did aren't going to mean anything if I lose tomorrow," Ahiga said. "Vieira is supposed to be unbeatable, he's had the title two years straight."

"You'll do great," Nesia said.

"How do you know?" Ahiga asked.

"Because in each competition you've face a competitor that was harder than you thought. Remember when you fought Sanderson?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, slowly.

"At first it was hard for you, but then you persevered, and you won," Nesia said. "There won't always be flawless victories in big sports. Every new fight there will be more competition and new talent, and you just have to give it your all just like you've been doing. You understand?"

"Yeah I do," Ahiga said.

"Tomorrow when you go into that arena I want you to give it everything you got, don't hold back," Nesia said. "When you win, you'll know it's because you deserved it."

"If I win," Ahiga said.

"No," she said. "When you win. It'll show all your hard work wasn't for nothing."

Ahiga let out a slight chuckle. "Thanks for the encouragement, Nesia."

Nesia lifted her head up from his chest and gave him a kiss on the chin before rolling over so she was staring at him in the eyes. "Just know that whether you win or lose," Nesia whispered. "I'll always be proud of you for all you've accomplished."

Ahiga gave her a final kiss and whispered to her 'I love you' and she whispered it back before they fell asleep. Ahiga was up before Nesia and left a note for her on the nightstand. He gently kissed her, being careful not to wake her before meeting Freddie and Boss downstairs to go to the arena. Freddie's fight was at eleven and Ahiga at two. When Freddie did his fight, and took his opponent down it made Ahiga feel more pressure to do well. It always amazed Ahiga how Freddie made his wins look so easy. When it was his turn Boss led him to the arena, and he stopped to look for Nesia. She was sitting in front with an encouraging smile sitting with his mother and brothers. Ahiga and Vieira went to the center of the ring and bumped gloves together.

"I've heard about your past couple of tournaments," Vieira said. "Not bad for someone new to the sport."

"Wouldn't be here if I was a beginner," Ahiga said.

"Good, we should have a good fight," Vieira said. "I will be reclaiming my title."

"Not in a million years," Ahiga said. Vieira laughed as they went back to their corners getting one last pep talk.

"Remember to use your energy wisely Ahiga," Freddie said.

"Show him no mercy, Ahiga," Boss said.

Nesia heard the whole conversation and started feeling more nervous than she ever felt in her life.

"Nesia," Oliver said. Nesia turned to look at him. "He's going to do great." Nesia nodded and took Haseya's hand in her own as she watched Boss give Ahiga a pat on the shoulder.

Ahiga nodded before returning back to the middle of the ring. He knew Vieira was just trying to intimidate him but Nesia's words telling him she is proud of him no matter what. Ahiga got in the offense as Vieira approached him. It started off with the two of them circling around each other. When Vieira made the first move Ahiga was able to block it. After five rounds Vieira was impressed with how well Ahiga was able to pace himself but seemed as if he didn't want to give into him that easy.

"Don't let him intimidate you, Ahiga," Nesia whispered. "You can do it."

Vieira was starting to get aggressive and worked in Ahiga's favor allowing Ahiga to win when the bell rang they went to the opposite ends of the rings to cool down. Boss and Freddie gave him water and keep encouraging him. When Ahiga turned around to go back to the ring he couldn't help but notice Vieira looked pissed.

Five rounds later Ahiga still had a slight advantage over Vieira, he could tell Vieira was starting to get tired. They both aimed at the same time in each other's nose. Nesia flinched when she smelled the blood and heard the crunch coming from Vieira's nose. They both went to their respective corners, and Boss cleaned the blood from his nose, but since he didn't flinch Boss knew it wasn't serious.

"That's my boy, Ahiga," Boss praised. "His nose is going to make it harder for him to move around. He's already tiring out."

"I can tell," Ahiga said.

Freddie patted Ahiga's shoulder. "Just one more round, Ahiga, and then you can say you beat one of the best."

"Good, keep doing what you're doing, and you'll have that champion's belt in your hand," Boss said. "Now show him who Ahiga Washington is."

The bell rung again to get the final round started. Ahiga stayed on the offense as did Vieira while of them started. Ahiga got a jab at Vieira which he missed blocking. They started going around the mat, but Ahiga was able to tell where his weakness was by now. Vieira retaliated and Ahiga was able to block the jab. Vieira seemed to just keep coming at Ahiga and was using up his last energy. Ahiga noticed this and used this to his final advantage. Ahiga punched first into Vieira's rib, which he was able to block but missed the next one coming toward Ahiga. Ahiga was able to give him a few more jabs.

"Kick his ass, Ahiga!" Oscar shouted. Ahiga could hear his brother's voice and that just fueled him more. Ahiga keep getting shots into Sanders who was doing little to block him.

"You can do it!" Nesia shouted.

Hearing Nesia gave him the last bit of strength that he needed in order to get Vieira down. With one final punch Ahiga was able to Vieira to fall against the rope and slid down to the ground. The referee started counting down. Vieira got to his knees and held onto the ropes trying to get up, but collapsed back onto the floor.

The crowd erupted into cheers. Nesia was positive she deafened everyone around them while Haseya started crying. Oscar, Oliver and Travis were clapping and cheering while Boss and Freddie cheered from the ropes.

"Ladies and Gentleman, your new Middleweight Champion by a knock out, Ahiga Washington!"

The referee grabbed Ahiga's hand and raised it in the air. Nesia had tears in her eyes as she watched Ahiga being in awe of his accomplishment as cameras started taking pictures. After a swarm of the media, Nesia left her seat and started pushing through the crowd, and nearly jumped into his arms to hug him.

"Ahiga, I'm so proud of you," Nesia said, and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ahiga said.

Haseya, Travis, Oscar and Oliver followed after Nessia, and made it through.

"Congratulations kid, you're a champion now," Boss praised and patted Ahiga's back. Haseya, Oliver, Oscar all took turns hugging Ahiga.

"You won your first big competition," Haseya said, with tears in her eyes and kissed his cheek. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Mom," Ahiga said.

"You did it kid," Oscar said, and punched his shoulder. "We're going out to celebrate. My treat."

"Thanks Oscar," Ahiga said.

Ahiga went to the locker rooms to change and came back to join the others. They stayed in the arena for five more hours to watch the other fights for the other weight classes. Each were award by weight class their champion belts along with medals, and pictures were taken that would be sent to the boxing magazine along with the sports sections to every major newspaper in the country. When they could finally leave, Ahiga had his arm around Nesia as they walked to the car. They went to Stockyards to celebrate and all had drinks except for Travis who decided he would be the one driving them home. After all their drinks Travis dropped them off at the hotel, and he Oscar went home while Oliver flew back to the tribe. Boss helped Freddie to his room each they all took the elevator up to their rooms. Haseya had her own room further down from Nesia and Ahiga. Nesia didn't fully feel the full effects of the alcohol but still felt a little loppy, and was able to still hold Ahiga up slightly while opening the door and getting them both in. She was able to get him on the bed before kicking off her shoes.

"Nesia," he slurred. "come lay down with me."

"I would have thought you'd be too exhausted," Nesia giggled, before laying down on top of him.

"I'm never that tired," he said. He reached down to take off his champion's belt when Nesia stopped him.

"No, don't take it off," Nesia slurred. "I want to be the fangirl who rewards her champion for his victory."

Ahiga laughed before wrapping one of his arms around her waist while the other started gently gliding up her back until it reached the zipper. He started kissing her neck as he pulled the zipper down sliding the straps off her shoulders before placing kisses on her clavicle bone and trailed until he reached her chin. He used his other hand to stroke her breasts causing her to moan. He kissed under her chin before finally reaching her lips and became passionate with his tongue. She instantly opened for him, so their tongues met while kissing. He moved gently but quickly getting her to lay down, so he could hover over her. His hands slid down her thighs under her dress until he was at the top of her panties. He slipped a finger beneath the fabric and started rubbing her core feeling the heat on his fingers while she moaned as he kissed her neck more. Nesia moaned and removed her hands from his neck and brought them down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, briefly breaking contact from his lips. She had a slightly hard time due to the dried sweat but Ahiga helped her take it off. She ran her hands over his chest which was still grimy from the dried sweat earlier that day, but she loved how erotic it felt. One of the benefits of his boxing was all his well-defined developed muscles. He placed his lips back on hers and started getting passionate again. Nesia trailed her hands down to his belt, unfastening it before unbuttoning his pants and pushed them down until his erection sprung free. She began to stroke his erection while he moaned the coldness from his champion belt making her hand shake. He went onto his back for a second to take off his trunks off and shoes before getting back on top of her.

Ahiga took his arms out from under her so he could pull down her bunched-up dress and panties sliding them off her legs while he kicked off the rest of his clothes.

He placed himself on top of her and kissing her again. He took his lips from her mouth and started slowly trailing the kisses down her neck until he reached in between her breasts. He moved his lips over taking one nipple giving it gently kisses. He turned his attention to the other giving it equal attention before going back to the center of her breasts and trailing kisses all the way down until he reached her hips. He kissed her hips and thigh causing her to giggle which turned to moaning when he placed his fingers inside causing her to moan while his thumb rubbed her most sensitive flesh. He moved down further until he was able to replace his thumb with his tongue. Nesia arched her back from the sensation grinding her hips against his hand. He quickly removed his hands from her core and came down to give her a kiss as he slipped inside her.

She trembled with pleasure as pushed himself further in. "Ahiga," she moaned, but was silenced as he deepened the kiss.

He started to thrust slow at first, but then started moving with more speed. His right hand was on her hip while his left was behind her back and moved with more force. As she moaned he started going faster and harder and didn't stop no matter how much the mattress squeaked.

When he started to slow down after the vigorous movement, Nesia used her right hand to push on his chest so he was on his back. He came out of her, so she straddled his hips as cold leather straps from his champion's belt made the skin in between her thighs get cold. He guided himself back inside her, as she planted her hands on his well-defined pectoral muscles and started to bounce up and down on him. He held onto her hips as she was going as hard as he was. He pulled her down, so she was on his chest and rolled over, so she was on her back again. He entered her again and started thrusting more vigorously. She had on had in his hair while the other was on his back and dug her nails into him letting the dried sweat started filling underneath her nails. He swore under his breath as he felt her body convulse, and she could feel her core became tighter and felt her body contract waves as he did the same.

He leaned his head down so he could kiss her and Nesia tightened her hold on him. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Nesia," he said slurring but with passion.

"I love you too," Nesia slurred.

His grip on her hips softened when he started to come down from his high and then he started kissing along her neck until he reached her lips and kissing her. They kissed for a minute in a state of bliss and made out for thirty minutes before the alcohol finally made them fall asleep in each other's arms.

In the morning, the bright Phoenix sun was starting to peek through the curtain, and Nesia could feel the heat burning her eyelids. She took one of her hands to cover her eyes and noticed Ahiga was still sleep. She didn't drink so much to have a headache, but still felt some of it's after effects. She lifted up her head from Ahiga's chest and looked at his face. She couldn't understand how the sun wasn't waking him. He started to gently stir and opened one of his eyes to see her awake.

"Morning," he whispered.

Nesia smiled. "Good morning."

"Last night wasn't a dream?" he asked.

Nesia giggled and shook her head. "No, it wasn't. You became Middleweight champion, and we celebrated."

"I was hoping the celebration part was true," he laughed before wincing, and placing his thumb and first finger on his forehead. "Fuck, I shouldn't have had that much."

"It was a one-time thing," she said. She reached over and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Come on, let's get's ready to see the others before we have to head back."

They both got out of bed, and went into the shower. After their shower they decided to spend more time with Oscar, Travis and Oliver before heading back to Washington on Sunday. Oscar showed Ahiga some of the different sports clubs and arenas that were used, and even took them to an Arizona Cardinals game. On Sunday, after returning their rentals Oscar took them to the airport, and wished them well before seeing their plane off and heading back home. At the airport, Ahiga, Nesia, and Haseya left in Ahiga's car while Freddie and Boss left in another. They dropped Haseya off first before heading back home. Once they were back home they celebrated more before calling it a night.

The following evening Nesia came back from the school and saw Ahiga arranging the bookcase. He arranged it in a way that his champion's belt was in the middle while the medals and other trophies he had gotten in other tournaments were in the middle. He took a step back to make sure it looked the way he wanted to when Nesia came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, which he placed his hands on.

"I like the display you set up," Nesia said, and kissed his shoulder.

"I figured it would be something that would help keep me motivated," Ahiga said.

"You're already training hard enough as it is," Nesia said. "If you over train you'll wear yourself out."

Ahiga turned around in her arms, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Boxing had helped him loads, but ever since he won his title he was smiling unconditionally. Ahiga was better than before and it was a noticeable difference in his mood. "I can assure I'll never wear myself out."

"Good," Nesia said, and kissed him. "I love you just the way you are."

Ahiga chuckled. "I love you too," he said between kisses. He reached down to lift up her legs, and wrapped them around his waist so he could hold her while he kissed her more. "Since I don't have to go to the gym tonight, I figured we could spend the night together."

Nesia giggled. "I don't see why not." Ahiga carried her to couch, and laid her down to make love to her.

The following weeks, Ahiga went back to his boxing schedule routine while Nesia continued supporting him. But Nesia was starting to feel different. She was sleeping longer than normal and started getting more headaches and feeling nauseous. She didn't mention it to Ahiga because Boss was going to see if he could get him into some international tournaments and he needed to keep his focus on the more rigorous training. She also noticed she started getting more nauseated to certain smells that never bothered her before like the cat's liter boxes and the smell of fish. One day during school while the children were in music class with Blu Jae, Nesia sat down at her desk, and rubbed her forehead trying to get the headache to stop. She started to feel a pressure in the back of her throat. She got up from the desk running out of the classroom until she made it to the bathroom. She vomited for what felt like the longest time until she heard the door to the bathroom open and smelled a familiar scent.

"Nesia?" Desarae said.

Nesia took several deep breaths before lifting her head out of the toilet. "Just a second." She grabbed some toilet paper to wipe her lips before standing up and flushing the toilet before stepping out of the stall.

"Are you alright?" Desarae asked.

"Yeah I just felt a little sick," Nesia.

Desarae pressed her hand to Nesia's forehead. "Your temperature is the same as Blu Jae."

"I'm fine," Nesia said. "I've just been sleeping longer and smells recently have just started to bother me."

Desarae raised an eyebrow. "How long have you been feeing this way?"

"The past few weeks," Nesia said.

"Nesia," Desarae said, she was about to answer, but another thought came across her mind and had stopped her.

Nesia looked at the thoughtful look she had, and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I know this might not be my place, but," Desarae said, and paused for a few seconds. "Is there any possibility you might be pregnant?"

Nesia was in shock hearing that from her, and wasn't sure what to think about it. "What?"

"Well, what you've been feeling, that how I felt when I was pregnant with Zurra," Desarae said.

Nesia thought about it for a second, but then changed course. "No, it's not possible," she shook her head. "We've always taken precaution."

Nesia leaned against the sink, letting it all sink in. She knew there couldn't in anyway be possible. There was no way she was pregnant. She wanted to be for such a long time, but she always tracked her cycles. There was no way she could be pregnant.

"Nesia, after school why don't I take you to Kyle, so he can check. I might be wrong but based on your symptoms I think it's possible," Desarae said. Nesia nodded. "I'll be back to walk with you, I need to get back to the gymnasium before the older kids get there."

Desarae gave Nesia an encouraging smile before both of them excited the bathroom going in separate direction. When Nesia was back at her desk she checked the calendar, and felt her nausea come back. She had her period in September towards the end of the month like she always did but she didn't have one in October. Five weeks. She counted five weeks. She thought about it longer, and if she really was pregnant then she had a feeling she knew when it happened. After the tournament in Phoenix. After the competition when they had went out and gotten a little loopy, and celebrated back in the room. Neisa thought long about it while as she waited until it was three and left the classroom and saw Desarae coming toward her.

"Okay, let's go," Desarae said.

"You should be with Zurra," Nesia said.

"Natalie and Blu Jae can take care of her for a few hours," Desarae said.

"You don't have to come with me," Nesia said.

"Nesia, I don't want you to do alone," Desarae said. "Besides I want to go with you."

"Go with you where?" Suerro said from behind causing them to turn around.

"Suerro," Desaraed said, breathlessly placing a hand on her chest. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry, Desarae, I didn't mean to frighten you," Suerro chuckled. "Now where were you two off to."

"We're just going to talk to Kyle about something," Desarae said. "I already told Blu Jae I will be home later."

Suerro looked at the two of them, and there was something in his eyes that was telling Nesia he knew why they were going to see Kyle but didn't want to say anything. "Alright."

Desarae smiled at Suerro giving him a hug before turning back around and waking with Nesia out of the school. Once they were a good distance from the school, Desarae had a thought. "Do you think he heard what we talked about?"

"He might have," Nesia shrugged. "But he might think it's you that's pregnant."

Desarae sighed. "I don't think that is going to happen for a long time."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because," Desarae said, but stopped. "This isn't about me right now, let's find out if you and Ahiga are having a baby."

They made it to the tribe's hospital and went to the desk to check in, and Nesia and Desarae waited until Naevia came and took Nesia to Kyle's office. Naevia opened the door for Nesia and closed it behind her. Kyle looked up from a folder he had on his desk.

"Nesia?" Kyle said, as he closed the file and looked up at her. "This is a surprise. Is something wrong?"

"Not really," Nesia said, sitting down in front of the chair in front of his desk. "It depends how you look at it."

Kyle looked at her briefly before having the tense look in his face as he opened his mind to read Nesia's thoughts. "I see. And none of this occurred to you before?"

Nesia shook her head. "Not until Desarae brought it up to me when I told her how I was feeling."

Kyle then checked her blood pressure and temperature. "All normal, apart from vomiting what else have you felt?"

"I've been sleeping later than normal and getting more tired without extraneous work, certain smells are bothering me and tenderness in certain areas," Nesia said.

Kyle nodded. "Alright, let me go get something and we'll check."

Nesia nodded as Kyle left, and came back with the supplies he needed. He opened a fresh pair of gloves, wrapped the rubber around her arm and wiped with alcohol before piercing the area with a needle to draw blood. He left the room for a bit and left Nesia sitting there. It was only five minutes, but it felt like a whole day when Kyle came back into the room. Nesia looked at him, and the smile on his face was all she needed to know.

"Uncle Kyle," Nesia said. "Are you sure?"

"I've done this test many times Nesia, I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing," Kyle laughed.

"We always tried to be so careful," Nesia whispered.

"Sometimes this happens," Kyle said. Nesia stared at him for a second, hoping he was still in mind reading mode as she mentally asked him to go get Desarae. Kyle left the room for a minute and came back with Desarae. Desarae stood behind Nesia.

"What happened?" Desarae asked. "Is everything alright."

"I'm pregnant," Nesia said, softly.

Desarae squeeled and hugged Nesia from behind. "Oh Nesia, I'm so happy for you!"

Nesia placed her hand on Desarae's shoulder and looked back up at Kyle. "I take it this wasn't planned?" Kyle asked.

"No," Nesia sighed. "We're always careful but I'm positive there was one time."

Kyle looked at the results. "From what I can tell you're still early five weeks."

"Five weeks," Nesia said, and thought about it. "Phoenix."

"Pardon?" Kyle said.

"It must have happened when we were in Phoenix," Nesia said, standing up and walking over to the bookcase. "after he won we got a bit loopy, and when we got back to the room… well this is the result."

Kyle and Desarae looked at one another for a second. Kyle knew much from Ahiga's thoughts that he loved Nesia and wanted to marry her someday, but he wasn't ready at the time since he was still dealing with the trauma of his childhood, but he had improved leaps since he started boxing.

"Nesia," Kyle said, causing her to look up. "I know this is a bit shocking but now that you are expecting I need to make sure you and the baby stay as healthy as possible." Nesia nodded. "I'm going to give you this special herbal blend that will help with the morning sickness, and some vitamins." Kyle reached into the desk, and pulled out a small bag of herbs with a bottle of vitamins. "Take two a day, and make sure you're eating five times a day, and stay away from the caffeine which means no coffee."

Once Kyle had said that it seemed to make it all the more real. She started feeling the tears building up in her eyes. "Oh my god," Nesia whispered, placing her hands on her stomach. "I really am pregnant, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are," Kyle said.

"Uncle Kyle don't tell anyone," Nesia said. "I have to tell Ahiga first. I'm just not sure when the right time will be."

"Nesia, I can't hide something like this," Kyle said.

"Fine I understand the pack, but don't say anything to anyone," Nesia said. "Please."

Kyle sighed. "Alright, I won't say anything."

"Thank you," Nesia breathed. "I'll tell him soon I promise."

Nesia took the required supplements from Kyle and started walking home with Desarae. Desarae gave her one final hug before walking to Natalie's while Nesia went to her home. She sat on the porch for a bit and placed her hands on her stomach as Blu made his way to her porch and sat next to her. Nesia smiled at Blu.

"I'm having a baby Blu," she whispered. "Soon there will be another baby for you to visit soon."

Blu tweeted and danced around on the bench causing her to giggle. Nesia held Blu in her hands and ran her finger under his belly. After Blu visiting for a few minutes, Nesia let Blue fly away while she went inside and made dinner for when Ahiga came home, he wasn't going to the gym tonight. She leaned over the counter while dinner was cooking in the oven. She knew she needed to tell him, but she wasn't sure how. The last time they talked about children it was two years ago, and she wasn't entirely sure how he would feel about finding out he was going to be a father. Would he want to marry her with a baby on the way, or worse what if he left her? No, she couldn't think like that. He wouldn't leave her. She took the tray out of the oven as Ahiga came into the house.

"Welcome home," Nesia smiled. Ahiga wrapped his arm around her and gave her a kiss.

"What did you make?" Ahiga asked.

"Steak and veggies," Nesia. She took a deep breath. "There's something we need to talk about."

"Me too," Ahiga said. "I called the gym today and Boss said since I won my title that other countries boxers are looking to compete against us."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Ahiga said, hugging her tighter. "One of the upcoming ones in the next few months are going to be for huge cash prizes."

"Ahiga," Nesia said, but smiled. "That's really great, I'm so happy for you."

Ahiga smiled and gave her a kiss. "I couldn't have done any of this without you. Thank you sticking by me through this."

Nesia's smiled brightened. "Of course."

"Anyway, what were you going to say?" Ahiga asked.

She thought about for a second telling him what she really wanted to tell him but thought the lesser of the two. "Oh, don't worry it's nothing important," Nesia said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Nesia smiled.

"Great I'm going to clean up before dinner," he said. He gave her another kiss before going upstairs to shower.

Once he was out of the room Nesia leaned against the counter. "By the way I'm pregnant."

After realizing she wouldn't be able to tell Ahiga, she decided she would tell him later. Of course, Salem and JJ had gone on patrol at the same time as Kyle so the pack knew she was pregnant, but Blu Jae wasn't on patrol. When Desarae got to Natalie's house she walked into the living room with Natalie and Suerro sitting on the floor playing with Zurra. Zurra saw Desarae, and crawled over to her stretching her arms to get picked up, so she bent down to pick her up.

"Hi sweetie," Desarae murmured to Zurra holding her close causing her babble. "I missed you all day."

"Desarae," Blu Jae when he walked into the living. "are you pregnant?"

Desarae turned her face from Zurra to look at him. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well," Blu Jae said, and rubbed the back of his neck before looking at Suerro.

"Blu Jae, the thing is," Desarae started but stopped. She then remembered Nesia didn't want people to find out right now until she had the chance to talk to Ahiga. "I started feeling symptoms, but Kyle said it was too early to tell for sure and I should wait a few more weeks before he can tell officially."

"Oh, Desarae," Natalie said, and got up from the floor, and hugged her.

Blu Jae walked over to her and kissed her. "I know it might seem soon given Zurra's only one, but I'll be glad to have more with you."

"It's not official yet Blu Jae, Kyle said so," Desarae said.

Suerro hugged her as well. Desarae didn't even want to think about what had been in the back of her mind as far as children, but at the present Nesia was the one who needed her help the most. She could fake being pregnant for a while.

The following day, Ahiga had gotten up and left for work while Nesia was still asleep. He gave her kiss, careful not to wake her before leaving for work. After he left, Nesia started feeling the nausea reaching her stomach, and got up from the bed, and ran to the bathroom and vomited until she was sure she wasn't going to throw up her stomach. She got dressed, and went to the school. Edward and Desarae were in front talking.

"Hi Grandpa," Nesia said.

"Is Kyle certain?" Edward asked.

"Yes, he's sure," Nesia asked.

Edward took her into a hug. "Whatever happens Nesia, just know your family is always here for you."

"Thanks Grandpa, but right now I'm trying to figure out how to control my morning sickness," Nesia said.

"Did you tell him yet?" Desarae asked. The look Nesia gave her told her everything. "Why not?"

"Because apparently Boss is going to see about getting him into a big international tournament and he was so excited about it, I didn't have the heart to tell him," Nesia said.

"You have to tell him," Desarae said. "Blu Jae and Suerro think I'm pregnant and I bet JJ and Salem and the pack already know."

"They probably do, but right now I need to wait to tell Ahiga, that's all," Nesia said.

"Alright, but don't hide this forever," Desarae said. "In a few months he's going to notice when he touches your stomach and feels the baby kicking."

"I know, I'll tell him, I just need a little bit of time," Nesia said. "it's still a shock for me too."

"Nesia," Edward said. "That child will be lucky to have you for a mother."

Nesia started feeling the water building up in her eyes, and placed her right hand over her abdomen. "Thanks Grandpa," she said quietly. "This may make me sound like a horrible person, but it makes me sad that daddy won't know his grandchildren."

"This child will just like all the others, through us and all the stories we tell about Jae," Edward said. Nesia gave him a watery smile.

Nesia still hadn't told Ahiga even though he went back to his old routine of going to the gym five nights a week. She wanted so badly to tell him but finding the right time had been proven to be difficult. She even had a hard time trying to hide her morning sickness and cravings. There was one instance in which she wasn't able to hide her cravings forever when she went to visit JJ.

Nesia walked through the door of JJ and Eun Mi's house on a Sunday when Ahiga was at the gym. "Hi JJ, Eun Mi."

"Hello, Nesia," Eun Mi said.

JJ was at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper while Eun Mi was making Japchae with tofu along with doenjang soup.

"Hi Nesia," JJ said, as he put down the paper. Nesia sat down in the chair across the table from him. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Nesia looked up at him. By the look on his face she could just tell. "You know too, don't you?"

"The whole pack does, save for Birdie, but I think that's because he hasn't been patrolling as much," JJ said. "Mom knows but she promised she won't say anything but she's really excited about it."

Nesia sighed. "Well that makes having to tell that many people so much easier."

"I think truthfully Mom is secretly hoping this baby is a girl," JJ snickered. "Don't get me wrong she loves her grandsons but would love to have more girls in the family."

"Of course," Nesia giggled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" JJ asked.

"Not really, no," Nesia said. "There's nothing really I can say about it."

"If you're worried he'll abandon you and the baby, just know imprint or not I have no problem putting him six feet under," JJ smirked.

Nesia gave him a stern look. "JJ!"

"I'm just looking out for my little sister," JJ said.

Nesia laughed. "While I appreciate the sentiment, I don't think it'll come to that."

"If you say so," JJ said, and took a sip of his coffee. For some reason Eun Mi's cooking was just making her want to eat it even more making her mouth water.

"Eun Mi," Nesia said. "What exactly are you making?"

"Japchae with tofu for JJ, for the kids it has beef and Bok Choy Tofu doenjang soup," Eun Mi said.

Nesia walked over to the kitchen and saw the freshly made kimchi along with the rice. "Could I have some?"

Eun Mi nodded and got a bowl she filled with japchae and kimichi, and then got a smaller bowl she filled with some rice. She placed the bowls and a pair of chopsticks on the table for Nesia with her ghostly hands along with a glass of water. After all the years of JJ being married to Eun Mi she thought using the chopsticks would be easy for her, but it wasn't. Nesia struggled several times getting the japchae noodles to stay in the chopsticks before she was able to take a bite.

"Oh my God," Nesia said. "This is so good." She started digging into the japchae before eating the kimchi. There something about the tangy flavor that was making her want to add something else to it. She then got up from the table taking the kimchi with her and went into their fridge. She found a container of yogurt, and poured some on top of the kimchi, before eating it again liking the tanginess it was giving to the spicy cabbage. She went back to the table and sat down only see the disgusted look on JJ's face.

"What?" Nesia said.

"You put yogurt," JJ said. "On the kimchi?"

Nesia shrugged. "It gives it a nice tangy flavor," she said, before dipping another piece of the kimchi in the yogurt. "Want to try some?"

"Sorry, Nesia, but I haven't touched dairy in years if I ate that it might kill me," JJ said.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, JJ," Eun Mi said. "It will only give you an upset stomach."

Since Nesia had to make stuff that adhered to Ahiga's strict diet for boxing, Nesia ended up eating out her cravings out at JJ and Eun Mi's whenever Ahiga was training. One time she had a craving for chicken and Eun Mi made her Korean fried chicken that she ended up putting some Korean mayonnaise on it, much to JJ's disgust. As the weeks went by it was starting to become difficult for her to hide her cravings. The easiest was her morning sickness cause Ahiga was already off to work before she woke up. The more she kept hiding it from him she started to feel a little guilty, especially since she hadn't had any intimacy with him from being so exhausted, but she tried her best to keep it hidden from him.

One Sunday morning Nesia, and Ahiga were watching Charlie's Angels on TV sitting down on the couch. Nesia had her head resting on his chest, when she started to get the metallic acid taste in her mouth. The phone started ringing.

"Could you get that?" Nesia asked. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Sure," Ahiga said. Nesia got up from the couch and went to the bathroom closing the door behind her. Ahiga got up and walked over to the phone in the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Ahiga, it's Boss," Boss said. "I wanted to let you know that I was able to get you into a big tournament in Miami next month."

"What?" Ahiga said.

"Yeah its some Cuban boxer, he's good from what I hear, and champion in the Middle weight like you," Boss said. "This fight is also going to have some big money for a prize."

"How much money?" Ahiga asked.

"In the thousands," Boss said. "Anyhow I'm calling to let you know. I got some of the others at the gym in too, so you'll need to start preparing soon."

"I will. Thanks Boss," Ahiga said. He hung up the phone and turned around towards the bathroom. "Nesia! Nesia!"

Nesia finished the last of her vomiting and came out of the bathroom with her hand near the bottom of her throat, but there was no hiding the smile on his face. "What is it?"

"Boss got Freddie and me along with some other guys at the gym in a big competition. I'll be fighting against a top Middleweight champion from Cuba," he smiled. "We're going to Miami next month!"

"I'm pregnant," Nesia blurted out.

The bright smile on his face fell and his tan skin paled a little bit. "Pregnant?" he asked. "You mean like…pregnant?"

"It's not Desarae," Nesia said, with a nervous laugh. "it's me."

"How? Why? I mean," Ahiga said. "How long have you known?"

"A few weeks," Nesia said.

"A few weeks?!" he said.

"I'm sorry," Nesia said, taking step toward him. "I didn't know how to tell you."

Ahiga was shocked. She knew she was pregnant and never even told him that she might be. All he knew was he needed to work off some frustration building up in him. "I'm going to the gym for bit." He walked over to the table and got his keys and gym bag.

"Ahiga, wait," Nesia said. She moved so she was in front of him before he left out the door. "Please just tell me how you're feeling about this."

"I feel like you should have told me about it a few weeks ago," he said. He closed the door behind him, got into his car and drove all the way to Port Angeles.

After hearing his car leave, Nesia ran her hands over her face. She didn't want to think the worst of him, but she knew he would need some time to think things through. She then left the house and walked over to her Jacob and Renesmee's house where everyone was be gathered every Sunday like clockwork. Desarae and Blu Jae were already there with Blu Jae bouncing Zurra up trying to teach her to grandpa.

Desarae glanced at Edward who nodded his head. Desarae smiled before walking over to Nesia. Everyone was in deep conversation that nobody had noticed Desarae approaching her. "So," she said. "How did things go today?"

Nesia sighed and smiled slightly before looking at her. "I told him already," she whispered.

"You did?" Desarae said. "How did he take it?"

"He didn't take it well and went to the gym," Nesia whispered. "I just didn't want to be alone right now." Nesia whispered.

"So now that Ahiga knows," Desarae said. "It wouldn't be terrible if the whole family found out right?"

Nesia shrugged. "I guess not."

"Great. Everybody!" Desarae said.

"Desarae!" Nesia said, quietly. "Wait!"

"I'm not the one who's pregnant," Desarae said. "Nesia is." The women had shocked faces while the men were trying hard not to laugh while Blu Jae and Suerro were shocked. "Nesia is the one having a baby, and she already told Ahiga after waiting so long, and now I don't have to keep this secret anymore. So give Nesia your well wishes."

Caevia and Renesmee and Bella went over to Nesia to hug her. "Congratulations, Nesia," Caevia said, crying.

"Thanks Grandma," Nesia said.

Salem and Yvonne walked over to her. "Congratulations, Nesia," Salem said, hugging her.

"Thanks Salem," Nesia said.

"I guess that means we'll have a wedding to prepare for," Yvonne said. "Where is Ahiga anyway?"

"He's at the gym," Nesia said. "Boss called before, and he's got a big competition next month for a big money prize."

While Nesia was explaining why Ahiga wasn't there, Blu Jae meanwhile walked over to Desarae and handed her Zurra. "Are you mad at me?" Desarae asked.

"No, I'm not mad," Blu Jae said. "I hadn't been on patrol otherwise I would have known."

"She asked me not to say anything until she told Ahiga, and when you thought I was I just didn't want to betray her trust," Desarae said. "I'm am sorry."

"Really, I understand," Blu Jae said, he came closer to her and embraced her, kissing her head. "One day we'll have more." Desarae didn't respond to that but just wanted to stay there in his embrace. It was inevitable, but she wanted to be able to try a few more times before the possibility would become a factor, but this moment was all for Nesia.

Rosalie and Alice came over to embrace her as did all her uncles and cousins. Natalie even cried a little hoping that she would have another granddaughter. Renesmee was already telling Jacob what type of crib to make Nesia.

Ahiga after leaving the house drove all the way to Port Angeles until he reached the gym. He was seething. When he got to the gym, he went through the door, and nearly ripped open his locker throwing his bag in. If he had been in the pack the door would have came flying off the hinges. He ripped off his shirt, put on his gear and went to one of the punching bags, and just start wailing on it. He hit the punching bag so hard it kept flying back and forth looking like a tornado was making it fly. Boss and Freddie heard the noise from the boxing ring and came over to see what was going on.

"Ahiga," Freddie said. "You don't normally come in on Sundays."

"There was an unforeseen circumstance," Ahiga said between fast punches.

"I can tell," Boss said. "You about to commit second degree murder on that bag."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Freddie asked. Ahiga kept punching the bag as hard as he could. It would fly back and come at him rapidly before punching again. He thought for a second on whether or not to tell them about it, but then decided the later of the two. They helped him with the issues he had with his father. Why not with what he's facing now?

Ahiga stopped for one second before throwing one last punch at the bag sending it back before using his right hand to stop it before facing Freddie and Boss. "Nesia's pregnant."

Boss and Freddie both had shocked expressions on their face. Of all the things this was the last thing they ever expected to hear. Freddie didn't even think they wanted children, and walked over to Ahiga smiling, and patted him on the shoulder. "Congratulations, Ahiga," Freddie said.

"Thanks, I guess," Ahiga muttered.

"Why does that have you upset?" Freddie asked. "I take it wasn't planned."

"No," Ahiga said, and laid his head against the punching bag. "I always to be careful whenever we're together, but if I think I'm right it might have been in Phoenix."

After hearing that Boss laughed for a bit. "That's one hell of a way to celebrate."

"We were both pretty loopy," Ahiga said. "Fuck, I can't believe it didn't even cross my mind that night."

"She's not planning to," Freddie started, then stopped. "Not planning to get rid of it is she?"

Ahiga shook his head. "No, she'd never do that. She loves kids that why she teaches little kids. When we first started dating she had told me she wanted kids, even before things got serious, but she never pushed me about marrying her or having kids, especially all the issues I had from my dad," he said. "Even when her brothers were getting married and having kids she felt that small bit of jealousy, but never pressed the issue on me." Ahiga groaned again. "I've told you the woman has the patience of a saint. If I was with someone from back home, they wouldn't have been as understanding and supportive as she has the past few years."

"Then what's the problem? You love her, she loves you, the baby is just speeding things up a bit," Boss asked. "You just don't want to get married?"

"It's that I don't want to get married, there was more I wanted to do with boxing before I asked her," Ahiga said. "I was going to ask her later on next year after I gave her a bracelet?"

"A bracelet?" Freddie asked. "You're supposed to give rings."

"In our tribe, when you want to marry a girl you have to present them with a bracelet that you made yourself and get permission from their father," Ahiga said. "Since Nesia's father's dead under tribal law I have to get permission from her big brother."

Freddie and Boss looked horrified at the last statement Ahiga made. "Nesia's father is dead?" Freddie asked.

Ahiga nodded. "Yeah she was about seven or eight when her dad died. He died during World War II. My brother and his husband Travis were there too. From what I remember her telling me, Travis was shot by a German snipper, and her dad went back into enemy fire to save him but lost his life in the process," he said. "She told me when they brought back his ashes it shattered her whole family."

"He sounds like a brave man," Boss said.

"From everything I heard he was, and everyone in the family and town loved him, that's why most named their kids after him," Ahiga said. "I never met the man, yet I envy him."

"So, if the baby is a boy, you'll be naming him after her father?" Freddie asked.

Ahiga shrugged. "I don't know I guess that depends on what Nesia wants to," Ahiga started but stopped. He glanced over at Freddie and saw the smirk on his face. "Damn it, Freddie."

"I didn't say anything," Freddie said.

"Okay so you wanted to do more with boxing before marriage," Boss said. "Is that all that's bothering you?"

"Not the least," Ahiga said. "What if with my own kids I treat them the way my father treated me and my brothers?"

"Ahiga," Freddie said. "You're nothing like the man. You're better than him. Just look at what you've accomplished in a short amount of time."

"That's true," Ahiga sighed.

"That kid will be lucky to have you for a father," Boss said. "How many kids get to say their dads are boxing champions?"

"I guess you're right," Ahiga said. Hearing them say that just brought back one other issue he was having. "The one thing that upset me was that she should have told me about what happened when she found out. She didn't tell me for weeks."

"Did you ever give her any impression as to why she wouldn't tell you right away?" Freddie said.

"Not recently no, the last time we talked about kids was two years ago," Ahiga said. "she just said she didn't know how to tell me. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"How did you react?" Boss asked.

"I might have snapped, yelled a bit before leaving for the gym," Ahiga said. He saw the looks on their faces and already knew what they would say. "I know that was wrong, but the shock was just a bit much."

"Maybe you should talk to her about it. Tell her what you told us," Freddie said. "Nesia is very understanding."

"Yeah, I know," Ahiga said.

"Do you know what you plan on doing?" Freddie asked.

"I'm not going to abandon her if that's what you're thinking," Ahiga said. "I'll talk to her I promise."

"Good man," Boss said, patting his shoulder. "She's a good woman."

Ahiga half laughed. "Yeah, she is," he said. He started thinking about all the time they've been together, and how wonderful she is. "I'm just going to finish this workout, and then head home."

"Enjoy your free time," Boss said. "To prepare for your match next month all of you are going to be worked to the bone."

Ahiga laughed before continuing to punch the bag more. After about three hours, he finally felt calmed down enough to go back home and talk to Nesia. He went to his gym locker and pulled out something that he had kept hidden there for a while, so she wouldn't find it in the house. He put it in his pocket, grabbed his bag, and left the gym driving home until he made it back to the reservation. When he got to the house, the lights were still on, and when he stepped into the house with his things Nesia was on the couch with a mug in her hands. She looked up when he entered and dropped his bag by the door.

"Hey," he said as he walked to the couch. She didn't say anything when he was walking to the couch. He knew she must have been angry but looked really hurt. "I'm sorry I snapped at you and stormed out the way I did. The news just shocked me and needed to work out some stuff."

A tear fell from her eye. "Did you work out what you needed to?"

"Yeah, I did," he said. Ahiga sat down next to her, and saw she was hot chocolate. "No coffee?"

"Kyle told me to not to drink coffee," Nesia said. "Too much caffeine is bad for the baby."

Ahiga winced a little at that. "Right. I didn't know that," he said. "Nesia, I'm sorry."

"How did things go at the gym?" Nesia asked.

"It was more of a soul searching while working out," Ahiga said. He noticed she wanted to laugh a bit, but then looked back at the hot chocolate. "Nesia, I'm so sorry about how I reacted earlier. No matter how I felt about the news I shouldn't have snapped at you or stormed out like that."

A tear fell from her eye that she brushed away. "I knew you were going to be upset when I told you," she said. "but when you left you had me thinking I was going to lose you."

Hearing that from her just pulled at his chest. Ahiga reached over, and took the mug from her hand, and placed it on the table before taking her hand into his. "You're not going to lose me Nesia," he said. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you." The tears she kept in started as she used her free hand to cover her eyes. "Nesia, please don't cry, I'm sorry okay. I'm so sorry about everything."

"I know you're sorry, and that you're not trying to be hurtful," she said, wiping her eyes. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"I'm not saying you did," Ahiga said. He moved closer to her, and pulled her closer to him as she buried her face into his shirt. He knew he must have smelled terrible, but that could wait.

"Eight weeks," Nesia said.

"What?"

"When I went to get tested with Kyle he said I was probably around five to six weeks," Nesia said. "Now I'm eights weeks ago, and that was when we were in Phoenix."

"I figured, we're normally careful," Ahiga said, but sighed. "It was mostly my fault it didn't occur to me to pull out."

"It didn't even occur to me," Nesia said, brushing away fresh tears. "It wasn't until I felt sick at school, and Desarae brought it up. I was in denial at first, but then Kyle confirmed it, and I was shocked when he told me. I didn't believe it. Once it sunk in I was carrying a small piece of you, it made everything better."

After hearing that, Ahiga, couldn't even be mad at her for saying that. "You still should have told me when you found out."

"I wanted to," Nesia said. "believe me I wanted to, but you were so excited about upcoming tournaments I didn't want to ruin the competing for you. Desarae only knew because she came with me, and Suerro thought Desarae was pregnant and told Birdie, but she was just covering for me until I found a way to tell you."

"Besides Desarae, I'm assuming the pack knows?" Ahiga asked.

"Yeah, Kyle went on patrol that night so most of my family knew by then," Nesia said. "but Grandpa already knew since he read my thoughts."

"Does Mom know?" Ahiga asked.

Nesia shook her head. "No, I thought you would want to be the one to tell her."

"I appreciate that," Ahiga smiled.

"Ahiga," Nesia said, looking up at him. "Please tell me how your feeling."

Ahiga wanted to badly tell her what he was feeling. He knew she wouldn't judge him for it but decided to only tell her the small part he had been feeling. "I just don't want to be a horrible father."

"Ahiga," Nesia said. "You won't be. The baby will be lucky to have you for a father and have five uncles."

"It still amazes me you see so much in me," Ahiga said. "I just don't want to disappoint you."

"I'm telling you the truth," Nesia said, and brushed away more tears from her eyes. "You'll be a wonderful father."

Ahiga was silent for a bit as the words from Boss and Freddie were echoing in his mind, but then other times his thoughts would drift back to what his childhood was like. He had to believe that he would never end up being like his father with his own children. Ahiga decided to ask her what he had been thinking about for a while, but now was the time for him to make this right.

"Nesia," Ahiga said.

"Yes?" Nesia said.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about," Ahiga said.

"About what?" she asked, pulling away from him wiping her eyes.

"I love you," Ahiga said.

Nesia smiled. "I love you too."

"Every morning when I wake up and see you I ask myself how I gotten so fortunate to have found you, and have you by my side," Ahiga said.

"I could say the same thing about you too," Nesia said.

"Believe me, I'm the lucky one," Ahiga said. "I really do love you."

"I know," Nesia said.

Ahiga didn't say anything as he reached into the pocket of his gym shorts. He pulled out a small black box that he had been hiding in his locker for the past couple of months. Nesia looked down at the box in his hands and couldn't speak. Ahiga opened the box, and Nesia just stared at its contents.

It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. The gold band was of vines twisting together with small diamonds that laid on top of the vines as they intertwined together to a round solitaire diamond in the middle.

"When did you get this?" Nesia asked.

"I bought it a few months ago with my winnings from the Golden Gloves Tournament," Ahiga said. "I had it hidden at the gym because I was going to wait until I made you a bracelet to go with it, but I was having trouble coming up with one to make you."

"Ahiga," Nesia whispered.

"Considering our circumstances, the bracelet is going to have to wait," Ahiga said, taking the ring out of the box. "Nesia Dauer, you are the kindest, most wonderful woman in the entire world. Even when everything in my life was dark, you brought me light and hope and stood by me when others wouldn't have. I wouldn't have become a champion without you. You made me a better man." He half laughed for a second before taking her left hand and placing the ring on her finger. "Nesia, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Nesia said without hesitation as fresh tears came down her eyes. "Yes. I love you, Ahiga."

She wrapped her arms around him, and brought him back to her, and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and bringing her closer to him.

He pulled away briefly and looked in her dark eyes. "I guess we're going to have to talk to JJ and Kyle in the morning."

Nesia nodded, and her smiled brightened before surprising him by bringing her lips back to his in a passionate kiss he couldn't say no to.

A/N: WDC will be updated this weekend. I will be posting 3 chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: 3/23/20 Thank you for the reviews! As to the names in this chapter I came up with Saraya combining Sarah and Haseya together. Their son's name would be Dauer Jae (DJ) as a way to honor the Dauer family. Hailey, Leah, Jae, JJ, Salem and Nesia. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Nesia and Ahiga woke the next morning with Tina resting at their feet. Ahiga's arm was draped over her waist, and she turned around to face him. Ahiga's eyes were still closed, but she could tell he was starting to wake up. Nesia moved her left hand so it was going through his sweaty hair causing the coolness from her ring to brush against his scalp.

Ahiga gently opened his eyes and smiled. "Morning."

"Morning," Nesia said. She glanced at the ring on her finger. "I was wondering if last night was a dream."

"Nope, it was all real babe," Ahiga said.

Nesia smiled at him and glanced at the ring. "The ring is really beautiful."

"I thought you might have liked it," Ahiga said. "We should go tell Mom and your family, so we can get a moon ceremony."

Nesia and Ahiga got out of bed and showered together before making their way to Haseya's. Haseya was elated to find out she would be having her first grandchild soon, and they were getting married. Nesia and Ahiga made their way to Natalie's house where JJ, Salem and Blu Jae along with their families were visiting.

"Morning you two. What brings you by this morning?" Natalie asked, with a knowing smile.

Nesia smiled at Ahiga and intertwined her fingers between his. "We actually came by because we need JJ to come with us to Uncle Kyle's."

Natalie, Yvonne, and Desarae all squealed with delight as Natalie walked over to Nesia and Ahiga pulling them both into a hug. "I'm so happy for the two of you," Natalie said. "and fair warning Alice already is planning a baby shower for you."

"Of course, she is," Nesia said.

JJ walked over from where he stood to Nesia and lifted up her left hand to look at the ring. "Not bad of a ring kid," JJ said. "You know this doesn't replace a bracelet."

"I'll have a bracelet for her soon," Ahiga said. "I intended to give her the ring once I had a bracelet, but that plan changed."

"As long as you remember to give her one," JJ said.

"JJ!" Nesia said.

"Oh relax," JJ said. "Let's go see if Uncle Kyle's awake."

JJ, Nesia, Ahiga and Natalie all walked over to Kyle's house. Kyle didn't like being interrupted from his alone time with Evalina, but brought them to the room where he would perform the moon ceremony after getting everything set up.

"Alright, JJ, do you give your permission for Ahiga to wed Nesia?" Kyle asked.

"If I must," JJ said. Natalie smacked him in the back of the head causing him to laugh. "Yes, I give my permission."

Kyle directed them to hold their hands over the fire as they did, and Kyle smiled. "You two will marry on Wednesday."

"Good then you won't have to get married looking like a beached whale," JJ said. Nesia moved closer to JJ and smack him on the shoulder causing him to laugh. Embry and Heather also went to the Kyle to get married so Anna would be able to see her wedding before she fully forgot about her granddaughter and Kyle determined from their moon ceremony they would get married two days after Nesia and Ahiga. Ahiga had some vacation time and was able to get three days off for the wedding and their three days alone. Oliver, Oscar and Travis flew into the tribe for the wedding. Ahiga got ready at JJ's house.

While the tribe was preparing for the bonfire, Nesia was sitting on her mom's porch with Natalie, Eun Mi, Suerro and the twins. When she was getting fitted for her rabbit fur's dress, glancing at the fireplace where all the pictures were started to make her sad. Particularly the one's of her dad, and even though she missed her father everyday it made her sadder knowing her father wasn't there on her wedding day. Her dream was for Jae to escort her to the pyre.

"Nesia?" Natalie asked.

"I was thinking about daddy," Nesia said. "Mom, do you think you could hold a picture of daddy during the ceremony. Just so that it feels like he's there for me."

"Of course," Natalie said, kissing her cheek. Nesia glanced at all the pictures and picked the one she wanted for her wedding. It was right before Jae deployed when she was four, and the last memory she had of her father. Once it became nightfall, Nesia exited out of her mom and Suerro's house and was about to walk to the pyre when she heard wings flapping. She glanced to the side and Blu sitting on the railing.

"You'll be there for the whole ceremony right Blu?" Nesia asked. Blu tweeted and flew into her hand as she opened it for him. Blu made himself right into her palm and stayed there for a few minutes until JJ got close to the house, and Blu flew toward a tree by the pyre.

"Ready?" JJ asked.

"I've been ready," Nesia smiled.

JJ was in the lead escorting her to the unlit pyre, and when she finally made it to the crowd, Ahiga was sitting before the wood waiting for her. Boss and Freddie were even among the guest, and she was more than delighted to have them there. After everything they had done for Ahiga they were like family to her. She saw Natalie holding Jae's picture just as Nesia had requested and saw Blu flying near Natalie. It was almost as if Jae was standing right there next to Natalie, and it brought tears to her eyes. Nesia sat next to Ahiga, and they smiled at one another.

"I love you," Ahiga whispered.

"I love you too," Nesia replied.

The ceremony was with Jacob and Kyle telling the story of their ancestors with wolves becoming human, and Nesia and Ahiga's reunion would help keep the line of the wolves to protect the tribe. Women with their infant sons danced around the fire for fertility followed by Ahiga and Nesia lighting the pyre signifying their union. Blu flew away to avoid being lit by the flames and then they along with their guest danced around the pyre. Later Nesia and Ahiga signed their marriage license, and she would legalize it after going to town for the proper documentation, but she would be from now on known as Nesia Washington. They remained amongst their guests a little longer but waited until the crowd started to die down before retreating to their home to be alone.

"How do you like being a married man?" Nesia asked. once they'd stepped inside the house and closed the door behind them.

"It feels fucking amazing," Ahiga said, and leaned down a bit to pick her up and carry her over the threshold causing her to giggle. Once inside, he placed her down, so she could close the door, and he leaned forward, and pressed her against the door kissing her neck. She turned around wrapped her arms around his neck with one hand going to his hair. Ahiga lifted up the hem of her dress so he could lift her up and wrap her legs around his waist. "I love you so much, Nessia," Ahiga said between kisses.

"I love you too, Ahiga," Nesia said, moaning while his tongue reached her pulse on her neck. His rose his tongue higher until he was able to reach a sensitive flesh. "I've wanted this for so long."

"I know," Ahiga said. "Thank you for everything. You stood by me when no one ever would of."

"Of course, I would have," Nesia said. "I love you, no matter what."

Ahiga then got down to his knees and placed Nesia gently on the fur rug on the floor. "Shouldn't we go upstairs?" Nesia asked.

"We'll get up there eventually," Ahiga said, causing her to giggle. His hands went back to the hem of her dress and pulled it up so it went past her hips until he was able to bring it to the point where her breasts were revealed. Nesia leaned up a bit so he could fully remove the dress. He tossed it to the side and started kissing her neck again and started trailing down to her chest until he reached her stomach. He stopped briefly which caused alarm.

"Why did you stop?" Nesia asked breathlessly.

"I'm sorry it's just is it safe?" Ahiga asked. Nesia finally understood what he meant and nodded.

"Kyle said it would be fine, nothing's going to happen to the baby," Nesia said. "It's not like you have to worry about me getting pregnant."

Ahiga laughed a bit, before returning back to his trail of kisses before he reached her core. He then trailed more kisses going in reverse until he reached her neck again. Nesia reached down pulling the traditional shirt up, and he leaned back just to take if off and toss it to the side. He pulled his pants down enough so his erection sprang free before continuing his previous intent. He placed gentle kisses on her breast while touching her entrance and waited until the right moment before slipping inside of her and started to thrust, pressing her down into the rug over and over again.

Nesia moaned and held onto him while he was moving, the faster he moved she could feel her release coming closer. Nesia placed her fingers between them so she could help move things along faster, until she climaxed. When they both reached their peek, Ahiga stayed as he was and made out with her for several minutes.

Ahiga finally pulled out of Nesia, and picked her up from the floor carrying her upstairs to their room. Ahiga went straight for the bed, and placed Nesia down. He bent down to continue where they left off downstairs, when Tina suddenly decided to jump onto the bed with them, started making her spot known in Nesia's hair.

"Darn cat," Ahiga muttered. Tina purred and opened her eyes looking at Ahiga curiously before meowing and closing her eyes.

"Hold on," Nesia said, pushing on his chest to get him off her. She picked up Tina causing her to growl a little bit and carried her out the room. Tina jumped out of Nesia's arms and ran downstairs. Nesia then walked back to the bed, and kissed Ahiga. "Now, where were we?"

Ahiga chuckled before running his hand through her hair and kissing her before laying her back in the bed. He got he covers from underneath them and covered them with it before they snuggled together. "I love you."

"I love you too," Nesia said. They feel asleep together, and the next morning after breakfast Ahiga was being particularly affectionate and make the feeling of being a newlywed couple even better.

After their three days, Nesia had to go visit Kyle for her doctor's appointment for the baby's first sonogram. Ahiga naturally came with her and was a bit nervous.

"Are you okay?" Nesia asked after she had changed into the gown and sat on the examination table. "You seem a bit on edge."

"Yes," Ahiga said. "Don't worry about me."

Ahiga started glancing around at the room, and saw a small plastic model sitting on the counter. He picked it up, and started looking at it from different angles when the door opened and Kyle walked through the door.

"Ahiga, you can stop playing with the model uterus I'm here now," Kyle said. Ahiga jumped a little bit before hastily tossing the model back onto the counter, and stepped away from it moving closer to Nesia. Nesia tried her hardest not to laugh as Kyle got the machine set up. "Alright Nesia, how have you been feeling?"

"I've been doing really well Uncle Kyle," Nesia said.

"And you're staying away from the coffee?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, I've been staying away from the coffee," Nesia said.

"Good," Kyle said. "And you're taking the vitamins and tea I gave you."

"Yes, I've been taking them, but I don't have as much morning sickness like I used to," Nesia said.

"Excellent," Kyle said. Kyle lifted up a portion of her gown. Nesia reached over and grabbed Ahiga's hand giving it a gentle squeeze as Kyle put a blue gel on her stomach. "This is going to be cool when I start moving the monitor around."

On the screen it started showing a little black blob. It started moving slightly and it caused tears to come to Nesia's eyes. "That's our baby, Ahiga," Nesia whispered.

"Everything is right on track," Kyle said. "Do you want to hear the heartbeat." Nesia and Ahiga nodded, and Kyle turned a knob on the machine as the room filled with a very loud thumping heartbeat.

"It's so," Ahiga started, but stopped. "It's so real."

Nesia continued staring at the screen and felt chocked up as more tears filled her eyes. "That's our baby, Ahiga," she said. "That's really our baby."

Ahiga gave her hand a gentle squeeze and continued looking at the monitor. In that moment it was hard for him to believe that a human was growing inside of Nesia. Kyle examined her for a few more minutes before printing off two copies of the ultrasound and handing it to her. Kyle left the room to tend to other patients as Nesia changed.

"Isn't the sonogram perfect?" Nesia asked.

"Yeah," Ahiga said, glancing down at it. "It's something."

Once Nesia was dressed, she walked over to where Ahiga stood staring into the picture. Nesia wrapped an arm around his waist while another was holding his finger. "Isn't it amazing?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ahiga said "It's really something."

Nesia smiled before giving him a kiss as they made their way home. As Nesia started getting further along in her pregnancy the reality of it started to really sink in for Ahiga. He was going to be a father in a few months and it wasn't something he was sure he would be good at. Ahiga would soon be going to Sacramento for a match against another middleweight champion, and after discussing it with Kyle he confirmed she was not too far along to where traveling would be an issue for her but did say she needed to make sure she ate well and drank plenty of water to stay hydrated. After getting on a flight together, Ahiga had won the match with a prize of $1000 and another trophy. That night in the hotel, after celebrating there was something lingering on Nesia for a while that she really wanted to talk to him about.

Nesia's head rested on Ahiga's chest. "Ahiga, there's something I wanted to talk to you about the baby."

"What about the baby?" Ahiga asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine," Nesia said. "I was just wondering about names for the baby."

"You sure you don't want to wait until we know what we're having?" Ahiga said.

"I mostly just wanted us to different names ready," Nesia said. "What if we had a boy?"

"I don't know," Ahiga said. "Would you want to name him after your dad like everyone in your family has?

"In a way yes, but there are a lot of Jae's right now and it gets confusing," Nesia giggled. "I would like for him to have as a middle name."

"Jae Washington," Ahiga said. "Not bad."

"It's just the first name we would need," Nesia said.

"Not after my father," Ahiga said.

"Of course not," Nesia said quickly. They laid in silence for a bit until something occurred to her. "What about Dauer?"

Ahgia turned his head to look at her. "If it's a boy you want to give him your maiden name?"

Nesia nodded. "I think Dauer Jae Washington sounds perfect for him."

Ahiga smiled a bit before running a finger over her cheek. "I think so too," he said. "Now what about if it's a girl?"

"I don't know I never thought that far," Nesia said.

"Our daughter would be like you," Ahiga said. "We should name her after you."

That alone got Nesia's attention. "If it's a girl you want to name her after me?"

"Or something like it," Ahiga said. "I like the idea your dad had with your name naming you after your grandmothers, I would like something like that for her."

"So, after our mothers," Nesia said. "Haslie or Naseya?"

Ahiga cringed. "Okay that doesn't sound great."

"I would like for Haseya to be in her name," Nesia said. "There was one relative that passed away after my dad did and she was loved by everyone in the tribe. To this day it still amazes me no one in our family thought to name their child after her."

"Who was it?" Ahiga asked.

"My great-grandmother Sarah," Nesia said. "She was the kindest woman in the tribe, and everyone loved and respected her."

"She sounds lovely," Ahiga said.

"She was. She passed away from old age not long after daddy died," Nesia said. "I would like to use her name for our baby."

"So, if it's a girl Sarah Haseya Washington?" Ahiga asked.

Hearing Ahiga say the name like that made him gave her a sudden spark. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Ahiga asked confused.

"We'll name the baby Saraya," Nesia said. "Combining Sarah and Haseya."

"Saraya Washington," Ahiga said. "I love it." He leaned forward to kiss her on the head. "Now we just need a middle name."

"We can come up with one later," Nesia said, snuggling into him.

He never really gave kids much thought and now that it was happening faster than he wanted it was a scary thought for him. When Nesia was eighteen weeks, one afternoon JJ, came by and was helping him with the nursery. Nesia insisted on wanting to do it, but JJ told her to stay away from the paint fumes.

After finishing up the painting Ahiga was in deep thoughts. The only thing that was working through his mind was the fact that now with the nursery completed it begun to make it feel all the more real about the baby. So much fear struck him that he wasn't sure he would be able to tell Nesia the truth.

"Ahiga?" JJ asked.

Ahiga pulled himself out of his thoughts. "Sorry, JJ. I was just thinking about things."

"I can tell," JJ said. "You've seemed this way for the past couple of weeks."

Ahiga took a second to determine if whether not he should say what's on his mind. "Nothing, I'm really happy about everything."

JJ raised an eyebrow. "You don't look like someone who seems to be happy about everything," he said. "What's on your mind?"

"Just about everything," Ahiga said.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked.

"I always wanted to marry, Nesia," Ahiga said. "I had planned on doing it for the longest time, but then when she told she was pregnant it felt like everything had to be rushed."

"So, what? Are you saying you regret getting married?" JJ asked defensively.

"No, I don't regret marrying her," Ahiga said. "I finally made something of myself become a champion. If it weren't for Nesia sticking by me the whole time I don't think I would've ever became champion. Now that the baby is on the way it feels like I won't be able to get more out of boxing like I wanted too before thinking about kids and marriage."

JJ was just flabbergasted when he heard that. "And you think a baby will get in the way of your boxing career?"

Ahiga took a second to think about it. "I think the baby is just something I never planned on is just getting in the way of what I wanted to accomplish," he said. Ahiga looked up and felt instant regret telling this to JJ. Hearing the words coming out of his mouth just made everything sound so much worse.

"You should have been more open with Nesia about it," JJ said irritable.

"It wasn't just the boxing, JJ," Ahiga said. "I don't want to be like my father with my children."

"You have to want to be better than your father," JJ said.

"I felt like I was being selfish to Nesia never asking her to marry me in the years we were together, but I was dealing with all that stuff with my father," Ahiga said. "When I wanted to be with Nesia I didn't want to feel worthless anymore. Now that that baby is coming I felt selfish for putting off marrying her for so long, especially after everything she had done for me."

"You're damn right you were being selfish," JJ scolded. "Nesia did everything for you. She was even there for you when no one else in your tribe could have ever bothered having anything to do with you. But when the tables turn you just cower away."

Ahiga knew JJ was right about everything he had been saying, but just hearing it from him rubbed salt into the wounds. "I'm trying, JJ."

"Try harder," JJ said. "Remember what I told you before you married my sister, Ahiga." JJ ended up leaving he room leaving Ahiga in deep thought. He didn't want to admit it but JJ was right. He shouldn't have these thoughts about the baby, but the more he thought about it the more it was sinking in. he was so deep in thought he didn't hear Nesia coming in behind him. Nesia walked slowly and barely touched his shoulder causing him to flinch slightly.

"Sorry," Nesia said. "I shouldn't have snuck up so quietly behind you."

"It's not your fault I was in deep thought that's all."

Nesia nodded her head. "I saw JJ leave. I heard about what you and JJ were talking about," she said. Hearing that she heard him just made his insides twist. "I know it's a little late for us to change what happened but-." Nesia finally let the tears flow that she had been holding back since she heard them talking, and sniffled.

Ahiga looked at her feeling like the biggest dick in the world. "Nesia, I," he started but became a loss for words. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to hear that."

"You told JJ the baby was just getting in the way of what you wanted to accomplish," Nesia cried. She ran her fingers under her eyes to wipe away the tears as Ahiga moved closer to her pulling her into a hug as she buried her face into his neck, and felt even worse than when he had told all this to JJ.

"Nesia, I'm sorry babe, please don't cry," Ahiga said, he had felt bad when he said this to JJ, but seeing Nesia crying like this just stabbed at his heart. "It's just being a father is scary for me. What if I become the worst father in the world? What if I end up being like my father?"

"Ahiga, you're nothing like your father I've told you that before," Nesia whimpered.

"I know, and I want to believe that Nesia, I really do," Ahiga said. Nesia cried a bit more soaking his shirt with her tears.

"I feel like you're so distant with me," Nesia said. "You hardly ask about the baby, and you seem so distant when I mention the baby to you."

"I'm sorry Nesia," Ahiga said. "I really am trying."

Nesia's crying had calmed down a bit, and once Ahiga had gotten her to relax a bit he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Neither bothered changing, and went to sleep. The next morning, Nesia and Ahiga woke up, and stared at each other.

"Morning," Nesia said.

"Morning," Ahiga said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Nesia said.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Ahiga said. "You know that."

"I know," Nesia leaned forward, and gave him a light kiss, her and going down to her stomach. She didn't look as far along as she should by now, but cause of her height she didn't even look pregnant, more like she only gained a little bit of weight. Nesia suddenly felt something in her stomach. Realizing what it was she pulled away from Ahiga until she was flat on her back.

"What's wrong?" Ahiga asked alarmed.

"The baby," Nesia said softly.

"I'll call Kyle," Ahiga said about to get up, but Nesia stopped him.

"No, don't," Nesia said. She looked down at her stomach rubbing it tenderly. "The baby's moving."

"What?" Ahiga said.

Nesia took his right hand and placed it over her lower stomach. At first, he didn't feel anything, but then he felt the gentlest movement, and it was the weirdest feeling for him to be experiencing that. Yet knowing that something that was part of him and Nesia was real there was nothing like feeling your own child moving. "That's the baby.

After feeling the baby move, Ahiga slowly started to put aside his feeling getting more comfortable with the baby. After Kyle telling him about his experience and how he should start talking to the baby, Ahiga started telling the baby stories Haseya told him when he was little. They continued going to Jacob and Renesmee's on Sunday as had become tradition with the family, but the baby's kicking proved to be less gentle. Everyone was gathered one Sunday at Renesmee's home when Nesia closed her eyes and started to rub her belly uncomfortably.

"Nesia, are you okay?" Ahiga asked.

Nesia nodded and tried adjusting in the seat. "Yes, the baby just can't seem to get comfortable position."

Haseya placed her hand over Nesia's stomach and slightly smiled feeling her grandchild moving, but then it slightly slipped when she could feel what Nesia was talking about. "I'm surprised the baby kicks this much," she said. "Even Ahiga wasn't this much of a kicker."

"Well this baby is," Nesia said. She continued trying to adjust in the seat until the baby stopped kicking so much, but the kicking started back up again.

"Maybe the baby will end up being a boxer like Ahiga," Salem snickered. Nesia threw Salem a look before rubbing her stomach again.

"Kyle said everything is on track, right?" JJ asked.

"Yes, he did," Nesia said. "We should be finding out the gender soon."

"I hope it's a girl," Natalie said. "I would love to have more granddaughters."

"We won't know until next week, Mom," Nesia said rubbing her stomach.

"I hope you gave us a girl, Ahiga," Natalie said, while Suerro was chucked quietly.

"I do what I can Natalie," Ahiga laughed.

"If you have a boy, you can always name the baby after his favorite uncle," JJ said.

"Who said you're the favorite uncle, JJ?" Salem said. "Nesia should name him after me."

"You two are ridiculous," Blu Jae.

"It's not ridiculous to want my first nephew named after me," JJ said.

"Oh, stop it you two," Natalie said. "It's going to be a girl."

Ahiga was starting to get better idea of the baby and was working on. Whenever the baby was particularly active and giving Nesia strong kicks, he would feel them and start to feel a happiness he hadn't felt in a long time. As it got closer to them finding out the sex of the baby, Ahiga continued training at the gym in hopes that another big competition would be coming close to him.

Ahiga was training with Hank while Freddie was talking to boss. Normally Freddie would train him, but he was with Boss. After a couple of rounds the door to Boss' office opened, and Boss stepped out.

"Ahiga!" Boss said. "Come into the office."

Ahiga and Hank stopped, and Ahiga made his way from the training ring to Boss' office. Freddie was also in the room, and the expressions they wore made him nervous. Boss looked excited while Freddie looked glum.

"What's going on?" Ahiga asked.

"Take a seat, Ahiga," Boss said. Ahiga did as he said and took a seat in front of Boss' desk. "I got a call from a gym in New York. After your win against Vieria your name has gotten really popular. I just got a call from a gym in the Bronx, their top fighter Chris 'Cus' D'Amato also a Middleweight champion from the Northeast wants to fight you. The fight would be in Seattle, as he's always wanted to visit outside the East coast and it's for big money."

Ahiga was shocked, he never thought his name would go against other big names in areas. "Really?"

"Yeah, the prize for the fight is $50,000," Boss said.

Ahiga was sure if his jaw was able to it would go all the way down to the floor. "Are you fucking serious?!"

Boss smiled. "Nope. That's one hell of a wad of cash from a fight. It'll be on all the major news networks."

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?" Ahiga asked. "Sign me up!"

Boss looked over at Freddie, and Ahiga glanced over at the Freddie. Ahiga couldn't remember a time Freddie looked like this in the whole time he's met him. "You see the thing is, Ahiga," Freddie said, nervously and a little apprehensive. "The fight is going to be in mid-January."

Ahiga finally understood why both of them looked this way. That was when Nesia was due, and if he took the fight there was a high possibility that he wouldn't be there for the birth of the baby, when Nesia would really need him. "Can't they move the fight to another day?"

Boss shook his head. "I'm afraid not kid." He said. "That's why we wanted to bring it up to you, and see if you'd be willing to still take it."

Ahiga sat back in chair filled with happiness and sadness. He would finally get a big fighting opportunity for a big money prize, but it would be at the expense of Nesia. "Let me talk to Nesia about it first before we do anything."

Boss nodded with understanding. He knew that Ahiga wanted to take the fight, but he also knew that Ahiga wouldn't want to miss the baby's birth. "Go ahead and cut your training short for today and go talk to that wife of yours."

Ahiga nodded and left the office. He went to the changing room and left his gear and put on a shirt before getting to his car and driving home. When he made it to the house and walked inside, Nesia wasn't home so she must have been at Natalie's house. He sat down at the sofa and began to think. He wanted to take this fight, but he didn't want to abandon Nesia. The baby could be early, and he wouldn't be there for her. That is what stung the most, Nesia had been by his side the whole time during his boxing, and now he wouldn't be there for her. Tina hopped on and cuddled up next to him.

"What do I do, Tina?" Ahiga asked. Tina purred before curling up next to him and rubbing her head against his leg. "I'm at a real loss here." Tina snuggled up to Ahiga before the front door opened, and Nesia walked in rubbing her growing belly.

"Hey!" Nesia said. She walked over to Ahiga and leaned down as much as she could to give him a kiss. "You're back early from training."

"Yeah," Ahiga said. He stood from the sofa. "There's something we have to talk about."

"What's wrong is everything okay?" Nesia asked.

"Yes, and no," Ahiga said, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Boss got me into another fight with a guy from the Bronx, he's a Middleweight and it's for a prize of $50,000."

"Really? Oh Ahiga, I'm so happy for you," Nesia said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss. "You've earned this."

"That's not all babe," Ahiga said.

Nesia noticed his forlorn expression, and was a bit surprised herself. "Ahiga?" she asked. "What's wrong why aren't you happy about this?"

"The thing is the fight is going to be in Seattle," Ahiga said, taking a deep breath before continuing. "In January."

"What?" Nesia asked. Her hands dropped from his neck as she took a step back. "They can't change the date?"

Ahiga shook his head. "No."

The look on Nesia's face was all that had to him how she was feeling. Nesia's eyes started to fill with water as she took a few more steps back and her hand went back to her belly. "You might miss the baby," she whispered.

The tears that were building up in her eyes started to fall, and she seemed like she was hyperventilating. Ahiga took Nesia and gently sat her down on the sofa and hugged her in an effort to calm her down. "Nesia, Nesia, please don't cry. You know it upsets me to see you cry."

"How could I not?" she cried, burying her face into his neck.

"I didn't accept the fight yet, I told Boss I wanted to talk to you first," Ahiga said. "Nesia, I won't take the fight if you don't want me to." Nesia continued crying as Ahiga was swaying her back and forth. She kept crying until she couldn't anymore and fell asleep. Ahiga lifted her up, and carried her up the stairs and laid her down as gently as he could. He changed out of his clothes and climbed into bed with her falling asleep next to her. He never imagined she would be this upset over this.

The next morning Nesia got up before Ahiga and changed as quietly as she could from her clothes she wore the previous day. She wondered why she was asleep in those clothes when she remembered last night. Ahiga could very possibly be doing a big championship around the time the baby was due. She went downstairs and made herself a cup of tea with a blend that Kyle gave her to help relax her. He had given her that mix because she nearly had a small mental breakdown when she thought about Jae not being there for at a time she would really need her father. But knowing that he wouldn't get to see her having kids or be around to play with his grandchildren really struck her. Ahiga ended up asking Kyle if he could possibly give her something to help her to help her relax. She sat at the table drinking her tea. Nesia knew she should be eating something, but she just didn't have an appetite to right now. She heard footsteps at the top of the stairs and looked up just as Ahiga was coming downstairs.

"Hey," Ahiga said, coming closer to her. "I didn't hear you wake up."

"I tried to stay as quiet as possible I didn't want to wake you," Nesia said, sipping her tea.

Ahiga took a seat next to her. He could tell she was still upset over yesterday. "Do you want me to make you something?"

Nesia shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"I'll still make you something anyway," Ahiga said. He went into the kitchen and make for her some pancakes with extra syrup. He placed the plate in front of her that she just stared at. "You should eat."

"Sure, you don't want some?" Nesia asked.

"Can't, babe, I'm in training," Ahiga said.

The mention of training saddened Nesia just a bit. "Right." She ate only about half of it before deciding she was too upset to eat.

"Nesia, please talk to me," Ahiga said, his voice practically dripping with desperation.

"What do you want me to say?" Nesia said. "You're going to take the fight and win, just like you always do."

"Nesia, I haven't taken the fight yet, I wanted to talk to you about it first," Ahiga said, getting a little frustrated.

"Just call Boss and take it," Nesia said. "If you don't take it you'll end up resenting me."

"Nesia, how could you think that?" Ahiga asked.

"Because ever since we found out about the baby you were so distant, and after hearing what you said to JJ about how you felt it would get in the way of boxing you made your feelings pretty clear," Nesia said.

"Nesia, I don't feel like that anymore," Ahiga said.

"Yes, you do," she said. Nesia stood up from the table and walked over to get her jacket. "I'm going to Forks for a bit, I'll be back later." She walked over to grab her keys, and left the house getting into the car before driving off.

Ahiga frustrated ran a hand over his face. He needed advice from someone and needed it soon. Right now, Oscar and Travis would be still asleep, so he decided of the lesser of the two. Ahiga walked over until he reached JJ's house where luckily Salem, Yvonne and Mae were there.

Ahiga knocked on the door when Eun Mi answered. "Ahiga, it's good to see you," she said. "Is Nesia not with you?"

"No, I was wondering if I could get some advice from JJ," Ahiga said.

"Come in, he's in the living room with Salem," Eun Mi said.

"Thanks," Ahiga said. Ahiga followed Eun Mi to the living where Salem was with JJ while Yvonne and the twins were playing on the floor with Mae.

Hey JJ, Salem, Yvonne," Ahiga said.

"Hello Ahiga," Yvonne said.

"Ahiga, what brings you here?" Salem asked.

"I need to talk to JJ about Nesia," Ahiga said.

JJ groaned. "What did you do to my sister now?" he asked. "Do I need to have a grave ready for you?"

"No, no," Ahiga said. "I promise it's nothing like that I just need some older brotherly advice. I'd call Oscar but right now him and Travis are enjoying their alone time."

"Take a seat," JJ said, gesturing toward the couch on the opposite side of the living room. "What's troubling you?"

"Nesia's mad at me because I got an offer for a big fight with a Middle weight from the Bronx, only the problem is the fight is during the week that she's due," Ahiga said. "I haven't accepted yet because I told Boss I wanted to talk to Nesia about it first, but she's pretty upset with me."

"I'll bet," JJ said.

"Exactly how much is this fight worth that you would risk not being there for your kid being born?" Salem asked.

"$50,000 worth that's how much," Ahiga said. Salem and JJ's jaws opened a bit shocked at the amount.

"$50,000?" Salem asked. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Fuck," Mae said.

"Salem!" Yvonne scolded, gesturing toward Mae.

"Sorry, Yvonne," Salem said.

"$50,000? $50,000?" JJ said. "Fuck, throw me and Salem in the ring for a couple rounds for that kind of cash."

"See there lies the problem it's a good match but it's at the expense of my kid," Ahiga said.

"I'll bet. Look Ahiga when Eun Mi and I were first expecting Jae Sun it was a surprise, but due to tribe traditions I had to send her here while I was in Korea," JJ said. "To this day I regret not being there for every moment of when she was pregnant with JaeSun. Thankfully, I was able to arrive before she went into labor."

"You were in the army, those are completely different circumstances," Ahiga said.

"True, but in this case, you need to decide if whether or not this match is more important than seeing your kid come into the world," JJ said. "You said you talked to Nesia about it?"

"Barely," Ahiga said. "She's too upset with me right now. She went to Forks no doubt to talk to Edward."

"Just don't do anything yet until you've fully talked to her," JJ said.

Ahiga nodded and stayed at JJ's a bit. Nesia meanwhile went to the Cullen's. Edward heard her thoughts miles away and came outside. When Nesia pulled into the driveway and turned off her car, Edward opened the door, and climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Nesia," Edward said.

"You heard?" Nesia asked. Edward nodded confirming. Nesia couldn't hold back the tears she had been holding and just placed her face into her hands, crying so hard her body shook. Edward gently took her into his stone-cold arms and held her.

"Everything's okay Nesia," Edward said.

"I don't know what to do grandpa," Nesia whimpered. "Tell me what to do?"

Edward gently shook his head. "Nesia, I can't tell you what to do. You have to decide this for yourself."

Nesia nodded and wiped away some of the tears that ran down her face. "That doesn't really help me grandpa."

"I know it doesn't, but this has to be something you and Ahiga decide together," Edward said. "You can ask everyone you know for advice, but only you can decide."

Nesia sniffled and held Edward tighter. "Thanks, Grandpa."

"Of course, Nesia," Edward said.

After several minutes of sitting with Edward in the driveway, and finally getting herself together, Edward read her thoughts and exited out of the car before walking back into the Cullen House. She took several deep breaths before going back to the tribe. She saw the lights on in the house, and walked into the house. Ahiga was there sitting on the couch.

"Nesia, please," Ahiga begged. "We need to talk."

"I won't tell you what to do," Nesia said. "Just know that whatever you decide I'm here for you."

Hearing Nesia say that was enough to make him feel like he had been stabbed through the gut. She was laying this decision entirely on him. "Nesia, I don't want you mad at me about this for whichever I choose," he said.

"I told you, I'm being supportive of whichever you choose," Nesia said. "I'm not really hungry right now so I'm going to shower and go to bed."

Nesia left Ahiga to his thoughts, while she went upstairs to do exactly what she intended to do. Ahiga covered his face with his hands and ran them down his face. This has to have been the hardest decision he has ever had to make. He finally made it back upstairs and saw Nesia already out of the shower and laid down in bed. Ahiga laid down next to her and rested his hand on hers. She didn't even move when he brought her closer to him. They both just feel asleep.

The next morning when Nesia woke up Ahiga was already gone, and Nesia knew he was already training at the gym. Nesia got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen and saw a note on the counter. Ahiga had already fed the cats and left some food for her while he was at the gym. She had a cup of tea and ate what Ahiga left. Today was the big appointment but she knew he probably forgot and might end up finding out today by herself. Nesia walked over to the tribe hospital and waited for Kyle to let her come back to the examination room. Once Nesia was changed into a gown and laying on the table Kyle came into the room.

"Nesia," Kyle said while putting on a pair of gloves. "It's nice to see you again. How are things going?"

"You mean with the boxing championships?" Nesia asked.

"I meant more for your pregnancy, but that too," Kyle said, while putting the blood pressure monitor on her right arm.

"The pack already knows what's happening with boxing," Nesia said. "But the baby's fine I just haven't had much appetite recently."

"I know this might seem stressful, but you really need to make sure you're eating properly alright," Kyle said, taking off the blood pressure monitor. "Alright your blood pressure is a little high but not nothing I would be concerned about. I know things are a little stressful but try not to dwell on it, Nesia."

"Yes, Kyle," Nesia said.

Kyle got the ultrasound machine and brought it closer to the bed. "Is Ahiga not coming?"

"He's training, and I think it might have slipped his mind," Nesia sighed.

"Alright, I can fill him in on it later," Kyle said. Kyle got the ultrasound ready and poured some blue gel on her stomach. "Okay, let's see how the baby is doing." Kyle got the probe and ran it over her stomach and messed with a few knobs as the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room. It was faster and stronger than before. "Okay baby's looking good, and everything is developing well." Kyle looked at the screen again and ran the probe over a few more times before looking at Nesia. "Do you want to find out the gender now, or wait until next time when Ahiga comes with you?"

Nesia thought about it for a second. She knew that Ahiga should be here with her when she is finding out something this important about the baby, but she wondered if when she told him about this that it might make him change his view on the baby, and for his career. "I want to know," Nesia nodded with a smile. Kyle ran the probe over her stomach more until he found what he was looking for an gave Nesia the biggest smile she'd ever seen.

Ahiga trained at the gym while Nesia was at the hospital. After making sure things were in order for the house he left for the gym. When he got to the gym, he got into his gear, and started training in the ring with Freddie. He was being more aggressive than before, and Freddie was able to tell based on the way he was hitting the cushions.

"Ahiga, what's gotten into you?" Freddie asked as he blocked another punch.

"Things have been complicated at home right now," Ahiga said.

"Is this about the upcoming match?" Boss asked. Ahiga stopped punching for a bit and nodded. "How did she take it?"

"Not well, she then tells me later that she wouldn't be mad at me for going but I know her better than that," Ahiga said.

"She's just really hormonal and emotional right now," Boss said. "Just give her time to cool down."

"I don't know Boss, it's a chance that I'm not sure I'm willing to take. So either I go and compete and risk missing the birth, or I don't go and she thinks I hate her for missing out on an opportunity like this," Ahiga said.

"Has she said what she thinks?" Freddie asked.

"She told me last night if I wanted to take the fight she would be fine with it but right now I'm not so sure," Ahiga said. "Just my luck."

"I say give her a few days to cool down from the shock from it and ask her about it again," Freddie said.

"I don't know what good a few days will do, Freddie," Ahiga said. "In the time we've been together I've never seen her that upset before."

"Just give her some space," Freddie said.

"I guess you're right," Ahiga said.

"Of course, I'm right," Freddie said. "I was right about you working hard to become a champion, wasn't I?"

That made Ahiga smile. "Yeah, that is something you else for your career a psychic." Freddie laughed.

"With all your wins you're going to make that baby proud Ahiga," Boss said.

At the mention of the baby Ahiga felt his insides go stiff and his heart pounding so hard it would fly out of his chest. "Fuck! I forgot Nesia has a doctor's appointment today."

"You forgot her appointment?" Freddie asked.

"It just slipped my mind," Ahiga said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow I need to get back to the tribe before she kills me."

Ahiga took off his gear and ran to the locker room to get his things and rushed out of the gym to his car. He drove as fast as he could, he wasn't a Cullen and couldn't get away with driving really fast and got to the reservation in record time. He swerved as he got near the house to park and rushed in. When he saw she wasn't in the house he ran out until he reached the hospital. Ahiga checked at the desk and they told him she was still in the exam room. He walked down the hall to the room and opened the door. Ahiga saw Nesia leaning against the exam table with a picture in her hand.

"Hey," Ahiga said, causing Nesia to look at him. "I'm really sorry it slipped my mind."

"It's okay," Nesia said, with a small smile with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"You weren't at home, so I thought you were still here," Ahiga said. He got closer to Nesia and wrapped his arms around her. "Is everything okay?"

Nesia nodded. "Yes, the baby's fine." She leaned in closer to the hug, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nesia, I'm so sorry about the past couple of days," Ahiga said.

"Don't worry about it it's fine," Nesia said.

"No, it's not," Ahiga said.

"It's fine really I forgive you," Nesia smiled.

Ahiga smiled and kissed her head. "I'm glad. I'm really sorry I missed the appointment, but I wanted to talk to you about the championship in Seattle."

"I wanted to talk to you about that too," Nesia said.

"I'm going to decline the match," Ahiga said, but to his surprise Nesia was shaking her head.

"No," Nesia said. "I want you to do the match."

Ahiga shook his head. "Nesia," Ahiga said. "I know you think I'll resent you for making me not take the match, but I won't. I love you, and JJ was right you were there for me at a time when no one else was and now it's my turn to do the same for you. I don't want to leave you alone when you'll be close to having the baby."

"Seattle's not far and I can have Haseya stay with me, or my mom and brothers keep me company. There's an endless list of my relatives to take care of me," Nesia said, into his shoulder. "I want you to do the fight."

"Nesia," Ahiga began but Nesia shook her head.

"Ahiga, listen to me please, and accept the fight. I want you to go to Seattle, fight your hardest, and win another title not just for me," Nesia said, with a slight sniffle pulling her head off his shoulder and looked into his face. "But because one day you're going to have to tell your boxing stories to your daughter."

Ahiga looked down until he was staring directly into Nesia's eyes that were already filling with tears as she let out a slight chuckle. "It's a girl, Ahiga," she whispered. "In five months, you'll see your daughter."

Ahiga was stunned for a moment, trying to comprehend what Nesia had just told him before reaching his hand down, and rested it against her stomach. "It's a girl," he whispered. Nesia nodded with a slight laugh as more tears filled her eyes. "Saraya," Ahiga said.

Nesia started crying more. "Saraya." Ahiga leaned forward to give her a deep kiss not even caring about the tears that ran down her face. They walked over together to Natalie's house luckily Haseya was already there chatting with Natalie and Suerro.

"Nesia, Ahiga," Natalie said. "is everything okay?"

Nesia nodded smiling. "Everything's okay Mom. I just had my appointment with Uncle Kyle."

"Is the baby alright?" Suerro asked.

"More than alright," Nesia said as she started tearing up. "It's a girl."

"It's a girl," Haseya quietly starting to tear up while Natalie started tearing up as her hands covered her mouth. Nesia and Ahiga nodded before Haseya got up from her seat and hugged Ahiga. "Congratulations, Ahiga," Haseya said and kissed his cheek before hugging Nesia and touching her belly affectionally. "I'm so happy. I'm having a granddaughter."

Natalie went over to Ahiga hugging him and swapped with Haseya as she embraced Nesia while Suerro offered his congratulations. The next day, Ahiga went to the gym to inform Freddie and Boss he will be taking the fight. when he walked in, Freddie and Boss were prepping the ring for the day.

"Ahiga," Freddie said as he tossed one of the rags to the side. "How did things go yesterday?"

"Perfect," Ahiga said with a smirk.

"Since you made it back in one piece I'm assuming Nesia didn't kill you," Boss joked while Freddie chuckled. "How was the visit with Uncle Doctor?"

"Perfect," Ahiga said with a smile Freddie or Boss hadn't seen in a while. "It's a girl."

"Damn, I was rooting for a boy," Boss grumbled while Freddie let out a laugh half in disbelief and joy.

Freddie walked over and embraced Ahiga in a hug. "Congratulations, Ahiga."

"Thanks, Freddie," Ahiga said. "I'm excited we're having a girl but scared shitless."

"It's a normal feeling from what I heard," Freddie said. "Once you hold her she'll be the center of the universe."

"That's what everyone tells me," Ahiga said.

Boss eventually finished his grumbling, and walked over to embrace Ahiga. "While it's not little DJ, I'm still happy for you and Nesia."

"Aww Boss, who knew you could be such a softy," Ahiga joked while Freddie chuckled under his breath. "Maybe if I start bringing her around the gym she'll be the first female boxer."

Boss looked thoughtful for a moment. "As tempting as that is, I don't think I would be any good coaching girls," Boss said making Ahiga and Freddie laugh.

"Apart from finding out about having a girl I came back with news about the match in Seattle," Ahiga said. Boss and Freddie looked at him waiting for him to tell them. "Nesia convinced me to do the match, and I want to win it. Not just for me, but to make my daughter proud."

Freddie smiled at Ahiga and patted him on the shoulder. "You will, Ahiga. You'll make that little girl proud of her dad."

Boss and Freddie made sure to get right to work with getting Ahiga ready for the fight. With the joy of knowing that Saraya would be arriving soon, Nesia made sure to tell Kyle no one in the family knew what she was planning on naming the baby no matter how much they pestered for information. Kyle agreed he would try to avoid patrolling as much as possible and with the exception of Edward no one knew the names they picked out. As Nesia grew further and further along with her pregnancy, she still continued to teach at the tribal school, and her students would rub her belly hoping to feel Saraya kick, and lucky for her, her due date would be when the Tistilal were back home during winter break. When it finally came toward January when Ahiga would be leaving, Haseya and JJ would be frequent visitors to keep an eye on Nesia and Haseya would stay the night if she needed to. Natalie would stay when Nesia started to deliver but due to the cats she wouldn't be able to stay long, and JJ suggested (a part from throwing them out the window) to leave the cats at his place so Natalie would be able to be with Nesia when the baby was born which Nesia agreed to.

"Are you really sure you're going to be alright while I'm gone?" Ahiga asked.

"I'll be fine," Nesia said. She had to slid to the end of the bed in order to get off the edge. "JJ is going to watch over me, and we'll be watching the fight from here. Don't worry."

"I can't help but worry," Ahiga said.

"Don't, you need to focus on getting another title," Nesia said, standing up on her toes to give him a gently kiss. "You need to focus on winning alright."

"Okay, but if anything happens I want you to call or send one of the Cullens to let me know," Ahiga said.

"I will," Nesia nodded.

Ahiga gave Nesia one final kiss before he had to leave the house and head toward Seattle. Once he was gone, Nesia opened the window to her house, and sat down at the table. As much as she wanted a baby she didn't realize how much the swollen ankles would be bothersome. As she was drinking water she heard singing and saw Blu fly into the window and sat down at the front of the table.

"Hi Blu," Nesia said. She got one of her hands and started rubbing her stomach. "Any day now you'll have another granddaughter."

Blu chirped and danced a little before leaving the house. Even though Blu was there to visit, seeing him just reminded Nesia that Jae wasn't there for her. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear JJ come into the house.

"Nesia?" JJ asked.

"JJ," Nesia said. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," JJ said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Blu stopped by and it reminded me of Daddy, that's all," Nesia said.

"I know Nesia," JJ said. "I miss him too. When Eun Mi told me about JaeSun, I was so happy at first, and then it saddened me that he would never know his grandchildren from all of us, and we wouldn't see Dad running around outside and playing with his grandchildren."

Nesia gave JJ a sad smile. "You know Salem joked that while Daddy didn't get the twelve kids he wanted with Mom, he's probably going to have a total of twelve grandchildren from all of us."

"I wouldn't doubt that," JJ laughed. "I had six. Salem I'm not sure how many he and Yvonne plan on having but I think they might have three, and now you."

"I think Ahiga might only want her to be an only child, but I'm not sure," Nesia said. "I think Yvonne mentioned she wanted to see about having another one in a few years."

"Well it's not like we have to worry about getting old," JJ shrugged. "On the baby names, did you decide to name the squirt after her favorite uncle?"

"JJ," Nesia laughed. "You won't be her only uncle."

"No, but I'll still be her favorite," JJ said causing Nesia to laugh.

Nesia was fine throughout the day and had different relatives visiting her. Only her worst fear came alive when the next day, the day of the match she started feeling a cramping sensation, but they weren't constant, it was just every 12 hours, so it wasn't horrible and she hoped the baby would hold on until Ahiga came back. When JJ came back to visit her in the morning she figured she might as well tell him.

"JJ," Nesia said. "Do you know how I know if I'm going into labor?"

"I just know it's painful why?" JJ said.

"If I knew military secrets I'd talk," Nesia said.

"Okay I'm going to let Kyle know," JJ said.

"No, no, it's still early," Nesia said. "Besides I want to see the fight."

"Nesia, you're having a baby," JJ said.

"Yes, at home so it won't matter if I'm watching the match or not," Nesia said.

"Okay fine, but I'm still letting Kyle know you're in the early stages of labor," JJ said.

JJ went over to the kitchen to call Kyle and let him know that Nesia was in labor, and also called Natalie and Haseya. When Kyle got to the house he took Nesia to a different to see how far along she was, and she was only one centimeter, so it wasn't too close like he thought. So Nesia would be able to watch the fight while in labor, JJ brought the TV upstairs to Nesia's room and had Kyle drop the cats off at his place, so Natalie would be able to stay at the house.

Once Natalie got to the room JJ was relieved. "Great Mom, you're here, I'm going to take off," JJ said, getting off the bed.

"JJ," Nesia gripped his wrist. "Please don't leave me."

"Nesia, I don't think you realize what you're asking me to watch," JJ said.

"Please," Nesia said. "I need you."

JJ didn't want to witness seeing his sister bring another human into the world, but right now his little sister needed him. "Okay, I'll stay."

Nesia was so appreciative as JJ sat behind her, and kept her upright while they watched the fight, and Kyle continued checking on her.

It was six when the fight started and Nesia was able to see the announcer announced the entrance of Chris 'Cus' D'Amato, Middleweight champion from the Bronx and then announced Ahiga 'The Falcon' Washington Middleweightt champion from Port Angeles, Washington. Nesia watched as Boss gave Ahiga some advice before sending him to the middle of the ring. When the fight began D'Amato started off strong coming down on Ahiga hard, and Ahiga missed the shot.

"Ugh!" Nesia shouted.

"What was that another contraction?" Kyle asked.

"No, that was a bad block," Nesia groaned.

In Seattle, after the first couple of rounds, Ahiga went to his corner of the ring to relax before the next round. "Fuck, he has a really hard punch," Ahiga said after some water and Boss dabbed his head with a towel.

"The Bronx is loaded with tough boxers, kid," Boss said.

"You need to push him, Ahiga. Now that you know what you're up against go on the offense," Freddie said.

"Right," Ahiga said and stood back up about to go into the ring.

"Ahiga," Freddie said. "Remember to make Saraya proud." Ahiga nodded and went back into the center of the ring with Freddie's words of making Saraya proud echoing in his ears making him want to win more than ever.

As the match went on Nesia started to feel her contractions come steadily on one another while watching the rounds. Every time she had a hard contraction, she would squeeze the life out of Natalie and JJ's hands. She was so grateful she wasn't squeezing Haseya's hand otherwise it would be broken. After another five rounds, Kyle checked Nesia.

"Alright Nesia, you are at four centimeters," Kyle said.

"Kyle," Nesia said, after coming down from a high contraction. "Can you call grandpa Edward and tell him to go meet Ahiga at the stadium and get him back here as fast as he could once the match is done."

"Sure," Kyle said and called over to the Cullen house. Edward being the fastest ended up running all the way to Seattle to the area to make sure he could get Ahiga back as fast as he could.

"Oh god, this hurts," Nesia said, squeezing JJ's hander than before.

"Any harder Nesia and I think you would have dislocated it," JJ said.

"Sorry JJ," Nesia whimpered, releasing some of the pressure from his hand. "How did grandma do this twelve times?"

"You know, Salem and I ask ourselves that all the time and we can never come to the right answer," JJ said.

Natalie and Nesia laughed as Nesia got another contraction and cried with pain. Once that contraction calmed down she started to pay closer attention to the fight.

After the contraction, JJ went downstairs to inform the ones who were there what was going on. "Hey guys," JJ said. Salem, Yvonne, Mae, Suerro, Blu Jae and Desarae were downstairs.

"How's Nesia doing?" Salem asked.

"She's doing fine," JJ said. "But I'm hoping Ahiga is back before she delivers."

"What if he doesn't?" Suerro asked.

"Then I'm going to have to watch my little sister give birth that's what'll happen," JJ shuddered.

"Childbirth is a natural thing," Desarae said.

"Natural yes, but watching my kids being born is one thing," JJ said. "I helped my baby sister learn to walk, talk and how to drive. I will not watch her bring another human into this world." The thought of the image caused JJ to shudder again before going upstairs. Suerro and Salem couldn't help laughing quietly at JJ's expense.

As the fight continue between three rounds Ahiga went back to his corner of the ring to get more words of encouragement from Boss when she saw Edward on TV the only benefit was the arena was dark from the lighting and no one would be able to see the sparkling of his skin. She could tell Edward was waiting until the right moment to tell Ahiga. When it came to the final rounds, Ahiga and D'Amato pushed each other hard. Ahiga got a couple of knocks in D'Amato until he was able to send D'Amato flying into the ropes.

"Come on, Ahiga," Nesia whimpered, as another contraction hit.

Ahiga continued fighting his best until the final round. D'Amato was up and ready to get the fight finished they both had to be tied about now and wanted to see who would be able to get the other down. Ahiga shuffled trying to show he wasn't exhausted while with D'Amato his exhaustion was showing in his moves. Ahiga was able to get a round cut and uppercut to the jaw. D'Amato got one more shot at Ahiga, and Ahiga was able to get two more shots into him before the referee stepped in calling the match.

The referee brought both to the center and grabbed each of their hands and when he raised Ahiga's hand announcing him the winner, Nesia started to cry from both the contractions and happiness. Nesia felt another hard contraction in which she gripped JJ and Natalie's hand before falling back hard against JJ's chest.

Meanwhile in Seattle, after the referee had announced Ahiga the winner, and answered the questions reporters were asking him, Freddie and Boss. Once he was awarded a medal with his $50,000 check, he along with Boss and Freddie were exiting the arena, and that's when he saw Edward and froze. The worst thoughts coming to mind.

"Ahiga," Freddie said, after noticing the way Ahiga was staring at the man. "Do you know that man?"

Ahiga nodded. "Yeah he's Nesia's uncle." He didn't want to really explain who Edward really was. "Edward what's wrong?"

"Ahiga, congratulations on your win," Edward said. "You must be Freddie and Boss?"

"Yes," Boss said. "So sad Nesia couldn't come to the fight."

"Well it wasn't right for her to travel right now," Edward said. "I'm sorry to have to cut the celebration short, but I need to get you back to La Push Nesia went into labor."

"What?" Ahiga said. "I have to get back."

"Go, Ahiga," Boss said. "We'll see you in a few days."

Ahiga thanks them again before following Edward to his car, and handing Edward the keys. They got in, and Edward drove at vampire speed back to Forks. With anyone else they would have gotten a ticket, but not with the Cullens. They drove as fast as they could until they finally reached the tribe and parked outside his house.

"Did she have the baby yet?" Ahiga asked.

"No, but from JJ's thoughts she close," Edward said. "Go."

Ahiga got out of the car, and rushed into the house completely ignoring the others as he rushed to the bedroom. Nesia was sitting upright at the edge of the bed with JJ sitting behind to support her while Natalie and Haseya were on either side of her.

"Ahiga," Nesia said, breathlessly. "You made it."

"Well, the way Edward drives, I'm surprised I'm still alive," Ahiga said.

"Great since your back, you can take your position here," JJ said, getting out from behind Nesia so Ahiga could get into position. JJ patted him on the shoulder before going downstairs to join the others, but JJ was more than happy he wouldn't have to witness that.

"You made it by the skin of your teeth, Ahiga," Kyle said. "Alright Nesia, you're at eight centimeters so I'm going to have to break your water for you."

"Okay," Nesia whimpered. Ahiga had never seen women give birth but hearing Kyle that sounded slightly disturbing. "Ahiga, talk to me."

"About what?" Ahiga asked.

"Tell me about the fight, Seattle, anything so I don't think about what Kyle's doing," Nesia said.

"Oh right," Ahiga said, as Kyle got the sterilized tools and into position. Nesia gripped his and Natalie's hand tighter. "It was usual in Seattle, but I missed seeing you and Mom in the audience cheering me on. It gives me the courage I need before a fight when I see you in front of the ring."

"Hopefully soon your daughter and I will be cheering you ON!" Nesia shouted the last word as she felt the rush of fluids release. "Uncle Kyle?"

"Don't worry this isn't the first time I've had to do this," Kyle said. "Breaking your water helped you only need one more centimeter to dilate."

"Great," Nesia said, still whimpering from the pain.

It was another hour before Nesia was fully dilated, and Kyle instructed her to start pushing. No matter how hard she pushed the baby just didn't want to come out. After an hour of pushing Nesia felt the rush of release and Kyle held a crying baby.

"It's a girl," Kyle said. They already knew it was a girl but seeing her made them feel something else. "Ahiga, do you want to cut the cord."

Ahiga nodded silently as Kyle brought her closer and gave Ahiga the clamps to cut the umbilical cord as Kyle handed her to Nesia to hold. Haseya's eyes started filling with tears. "She looks just like you," Ahiga whispered, and kissed her cheek.

"A little," Nesia said. "She has your eyes though."

"Just a bit in the shape," Ahiga said. Kyle took her away to clean her up and brought her back to Nesia and Ahiga.

"Oh, Nesia, she looks just like you did when you were born," Natalie said. Ahiga looked over at Natalie and Haseya who was crying. Kyle took the baby away to clean her up and swaddle her, and brought her back to Nesia.

"Why are you crying?" Ahiga asked Haseya.

"This is my first grandchild," Haseya said, running her finger of the baby's cheek. "What is her name?"

"Saraya," Nesia said.

"Saraya?" Natalie asked.

Nesia nodded. "Ahiga liked how Daddy came up with my name, and I wanted to include someone the family loved. So, she's named after Grandma Sarah and Haseya more or less."

Natalie sniffled. "I think that's a beautiful name sweetheart," Natalie said and hugged them. Natalie took Saraya from them to hold while she and Haseya gushed over the baby and Kyle helped Nesia deliver the placenta and cleaned up a bit before bringing the paperwork for the baby.

Nesia signed her name and handed it over to Ahiga to sign. "We didn't come up with a middle name for her."

Ahiga looked down at the birth certificate before a name popped into his head, and it seemed like it would perfect for her, but mostly the name would have meaning for him. "I thought of one," he said. "Olivia." Haseya looked over at Ahiga shocked but not surprised.

"You want her middle name to be after Oliver?" Nesia asked.

"Yeah, unless you had a different name in mind," Ahiga said, but Nesia shook her head.

"No, I like it, and I know Oliver will be touched," Nesia said. "so Saraya Olivia Washington."

Ahiga nodded and made Saraya's name official when he signed all the documents and from that day forward she would be officially known as Saraya Olivia Washington.

As Kyle got all the paperwork together Natalie made sure Saraya was swaddled tightly before taking her downstairs. "Let me take her to meet the rest of the family." Natalie took Saraya downstairs while Haseya stayed upstairs with Nesia and Ahiga.

"Make sure to let your brothers know they'll have to visit their niece soon," Haseya said.

"I will," Ahiga said. Ahiga looked in the room and saw the TV upstairs. "You brought the TV upstairs?"

"I wanted to watch while I was going into labor," Nesia laughed.

Downstairs, Natalie had brought Saraya downstairs, and the living room was filled with family members all taking their turn holding her. Yvonne and Desarae teared up when it was their turn. Desarae felt a slight twinge of jealousy seeing Saraya and hoped she would be able to have more. When JJ held Saraya, it was a moment of nostalgia for him.

"You know," JJ said as he cradled her. "She really does look just like Nesia when she was born."

"She really does," Salem agreed. Saraya started getting fussy and agitated causing Salem to laugh. "Looks like she might have Ahiga's temper."

"You know I wasn't kidding about naming the baby after it's favorite uncle," JJ said. "Why didn't they give her parts of our name."

"There was a sentimental reason for it, JJ," Edward said. "After Ahiga was thrown from the pedestal and first changed to a bird, when Barka thought his life was worth sparing and brought him to the tribe, Oscar was still at war and Oliver was there. As opposed to beating Ahiga as was the relationship Barka instilled Oscar to do to Oliver, Oliver went out of his way to shield and protect Ahiga as best he could from Barka's wrath. When Oscar returned he was greeted with a new brother that Oliver went out of his way to protect. The poisonous relationship the two had was melted away by Ahiga."

"Oh, well that makes sense," JJ shrugged after handing Saraya to Jacob. Jacob got a little teary eyed when he heard who Saraya was named after, but he wouldn't let them see him cry.

"Sarah was your mother's name, right Jacob?" Suerro asked.

"Yes," Jacob smiled. "I'm touched Saraya is named after her, the whole tribe loved her. When she passed it was like a piece of the tribe left with her." Jacob cradled Saraya a bit longer before Renesmee took her from Jacob and cooed her.

"Like mother like daughter. Aren't you little Saraya," Renesmee cooed and kissed her head. Saraya started getting agitated, and Natalie brought her back upstairs so Nesia could feed her. Saraya latched on with no issues, and had her filling before falling asleep. The crowd downstairs started to slowly dwindle with Natalie and Suerro staying behind incase Nesia needed some help. Nesia and Ahiga went to sleep later in the evening, both were extremely exhausted from their day. Nesia thought about Jae that evening when she drifted off to sleep.

Nesia heard a tapping on the window, and opened her eyes. She lifted her head off Ahiga's shoulder to make sure she wasn't imagining things. "Blu," she whispered. Nesia got out of bed, and walked over to the window, and lifted it up allowing Blu to fly into the room.

Blu went straight to Saraya's crib and rested on edge while Saraya slept. "Her name is Saraya," Nesia said. Blu hoped into the crib to get closer to Saraya as she started wiggling. Saraya opened her eyes and saw Blu. Blu began chirping as she continued to wiggle waiving her arms in the air as she let out a high-pitched squeal waking up Ahiga.

Ahiga started getting out of bed, he had to stop a second from his soreness, but still sat up. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Nesia said. "Blu stopped by."

Ahiga's eyes widened. "Really? Blu?"

Ahiga approached the crib and saw Blu in the crib with Saraya causing her to squeal and continuing to wiggle around. "I see he's enjoying having another granddaughter," he laughed.

"Last one was Mae," Nesia said. Saraya continued to wiggle around causing Nesia to laugh. "I'm sorry, Blu. She's just a wiggler, ever since I felt her first kick."

Blu stayed visiting them for a while until Saraya started crying. Blu flew away as Nesia picked up Saraya and fed her. She fell asleep that night with Saraya between her and Ahiga. Nesia felt a warming sensation in the room, that caused a chill to go down her spine as she opened her eyes. Only she wasn't in her room. She was on the porch with Saraya in her arms. She smelled a familiar warm woodsy scent and turned around. "Daddy."

There bright as day was Jae. Standing in front of her with his regular clothes she remembered he used to wear when he would go to work with Hailey every morning. "Hello, Nesia."

Nesia felt tears well up in her eyes as she moved closer to Jae, and hugged him Saraya between them, and caused Saraya to stir a little bit. "I was wondering if I would ever get to see you."

"_I'm always here, Nesia,"_ Jae smiled. "I've always been here you know that. I watched you grow up just like I will watch my granddaughter grow." The mention of Saraya growing without her Jae around caused Nesia's eyes to start to water. _"Don't cry, Nesia. My grandchildren will know me."_

"But they won't know you the way we did, daddy," Nesia said, tearfully. "JJ was talking to me about it the other day, and we always thought if you hadn't died all your grandchildren would've adored you."

"_Then I will have to make sure I visit all my grandchildren often in any way I can_," Jae smiled. Jae glanced down at Saraya and gently ran his finger over her cheek. Saraya grabbed his finger and opened her eyes causing Jae's smile to brighten more. "_She looks just like you when you were born."_

"That's what Mom and JJ said," Nesia said, smiling as she gazed back down at Saraya.

"_What's her name_?" Jae asked.

"Saraya, Saraya Olivia Washtington" Nesia said. "Ahiga liked how you came up with my name and I thought to name her after someone the family loved, great-grandma Sarah. So, we took Sarah with Haseya and came up with Saraya."

"_It's a beautiful name, Nesia_," Jae said. Jae continued to gaze at Saraya but something was off about the way he was gazing at Saraya.

"Daddy?" Nesia asked.

"_I'm sorry I was just thinking about what lies ahead for Saraya_," Jae said.

That alone caused Nesia to stiffen a bit. "What do you mean? It's nothing bad is it?"

"_No, no, nothing horrible, Nesia. Saraya will face some challenges in her teen years_," Jae said. "_But she will achieve great things_."

"What will she accomplish?" Nesia asked.

"_Do not worry, Nesia," _Jae said_. "Through all the obstacles Saraya will rise above them and make you proud."_

"You'll watch over her, right?" Nesia asked. "Just like how you watched over us?"

"_Yes, I will, I promise, Nesia_," Jae said.

"I don't want you to go," Nesia said.

"_I'll always be here, Nesia, you know that_," Jae said. Jae leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek before giving Saraya a kiss on the head.

Nesia suddenly woke up, and saw she was in her bed with Saraya in between her and Ahiga. She sat up and looked toward the window, and saw Blu perched on the railing causing her to smile a bit. Saraya was still sound asleep, but moved gently causing Ahiga to wake up.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Nesia said. "Daddy came to me in a dream. He said Saraya will make us proud."

"I expect nothing less," Ahiga said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Following the day after Saraya's arrival, Nesia woke up to Saraya's angry cries, and fed her before changing and going downstairs. She wanted to let Ahiga sleep a little late since he was exhausted and sore from the fight. Not to mention he rushed to make it back in time for the delivery. Nesia opened the window to get some air while she placed Saraya in the little bassinet by the table, and started making coffee. Nesia was especially relieved to finally be able to enjoy coffee and savored every drop of dark roast. Saraya started wiggling again and let out a slight whimper. Nesia picked her up and started cradling her as Ahiga came downstairs with a slight limp, and his hair still wet.

"Morning, champion," Nesia said. Ahiga laughed and gave her a kiss.

"How are you feeling?" Ahiga asked.

"Better," Nesia said. "I already started healing last night, but Kyle said I should be fine in another two weeks."

"Good, hopefully we'll be able to really celebrate," Ahiga said.

"I look forward to rewarding my two-time champion," Nesia said. Nesia blushed as images came into her mind how she wanted to celebrate with Ahiga.

"How's Saraya doing?" Ahiga asked, looking down at her.

"She's fine, I brought her down here, so she wouldn't wake you," Nesia said. "The fight looked really rough last night on TV."

"It was, I thought for a moment I was going to lose the fight," Ahiga said.

"You ended up winning in the end," Nesia said. "Are you still sore? I could give you a massage."

"I'm fine, the shower helped, so I'm not as sore," Ahiga said and then chuckled at the comment. "You just had a baby if anything I should be giving you a massage."

Nesia glanced at Ahiga before looking back down at Saraya. He hadn't even held her. "You didn't get to hold her yesterday."

"I was afraid of hurting her," Ahiga said and trembled a bit. Of all the things he dealt with during his childhood, holding his daughter for the first time is what scared him the most.

"You won't break her," Nesia laughed. Before Ahiga knew it Nesia had placed Saraya in his arms and left them to go back to the kitchen to get another cup of coffee. "Just make sure you support her head." Nesia watched from the kitchen as Ahiga held Saraya. Ahiga was so nervous holding his daughter for the first time, trembling. It was different when Nesia held her and he touched cheek but holding her made him feel more nervous than before.

"Okay," Ahiga said to himself. "You can do it."

Ahiga tried to gently bounce Saraya up and down, but that caused her to start whimpering and let out a screeching cry. "Uh, Nesia, I think I did something's wrong."

"You're doing fine," Nesia said as she filled her cup with more coffee. "Just don't let her know you're scared. They can sense fear."

Ahiga continued to gently bounce Saraya up and down. She eventually started calming down wiggling slightly before opening her dark eyes and staring at Ahiga. As Ahiga looked at her, he couldn't believe he and Nesia made something so beautiful. To him she was just like a precious doll. "Hey, Saraya," Ahiga whispered. "I'm your dad." Saraya let out little raspberries and started wiggling causing Ahiga to chuckle. "You look just like your mother." Saraya made more raspberries and continued to wiggle before letting out a high-pitched scream. "I promise you I'll be a better father to you than my father ever was to me," Ahiga whispered.

Nesia felt her heart melt a little watching Ahiga hold Saraya. Seeing someone who didn't really think about having children and now had one adjusting to fatherhood so well just filled her with so much joy. She felt water building up in her eyes when he told her he would be a good father to her. Nesia picked up her cup and walked back over to the couch and sat next to them.

"See, you're doing just fine," Nesia said. "Saraya, let daddy he's doing fine."

Daddy, Ahiga thought. He never thought those words would mean so much hearing them from Nesia, but when Saraya would grow and call him Daddy that's what made him feel better. Saraya started to get fussy, and Nesia took her, pulling aside her blouse and to feed Saraya.

"How does it feel being a father?" Nesia asked.

"A little scary to be honest," Ahiga answered.

"It'll be okay," Nesia smiled. "You'll get the hang of it. We're all here to help you."

"I know," Ahiga said rubbing the back of his neck. "It's doing to take some time to get used to."

Nesia smiled at him before using one of her hands to hold his before looking back down at Saraya. "Oscar and Oliver are coming today?"

"No, they'll be flying in tomorrow, Oscar will be here tomorrow with Travis and once things are situated at the tribe Oliver will visit," Ahiga said. When hearing about Oliver and Oscar, Nesia couldn't help but laugh a little let out a small laugh. "What?" Ahiga asked.

"I was just thinking poor Saraya will so many uncles, just like I did," Nesia said.

"That's true," Ahiga laughed. Saraya whimpered and released Nesia before Nesia covered herself and placed Saraya over her shoulder to burb her. As he stared at Nesia she had a certain glow about her that he never saw happen before that it was practically radiating off her. "You look so-," he began but stopped.

"So, what?" Nesia asked.

"You look so motherly when you hold her," Ahiga said.

Nesia's smile brightened. "I've always loved children, you know that."

Ahiga smiled. "Yeah but seeing you with our daughter makes it a little more special," he said.

"There is something we needed to discuss," Nesia said. "When school starts back up who will watch Saraya while you're at work and I'm at school? I could take her the first few months since she'll need to be fed often, but then I really don't want to feed her in front of children."

"Nothing wrong with a head start on education," Ahiga said, laughing. "Don't worry, we'll ask Mom to take care of Saraya I'm sure she would be delighted."

"I hope so, or Haseya and Mom could alternate days watching her," Nesia said as Saraya let out a small burp.

"I think they might do that," Ahiga shrugged.

"Now, since you didn't get much of a chance to go into full detail, tell me how the fight was from start to finish, and don't leave anything out," Nesia said.

Ahiga went on to tell her about the fight and how he thought he was going to lose until some pep talk from Freddie on fighting his hardest for his daughter. Hearing that Freddie reference Saraya was all Ahiga needed to push through the match. Later on, Haseya came by and was a frequent visitor ensuring that Nesia and Ahiga had all the help they needed with Saraya, but she was also thrilled to spend time with her granddaughter. When school would start back up in late August beginning of September, Haseya agreed on the phone with Natalie they could alternate watching Saraya so she would get used to both of them taking care of her. By five o'clock, Oscar and Travis made it to the tribe to visit the newest addition to the family, but first Travis stopped by Natalie's house and Natalie walked with Travis and Suerro to Nesia's house where Desarae was helping Zurra get to know her new cousin.

"How does it feel to have more grandchildren?" Travis asked.

"I'm happy Nesia has a daughter," Natalie said.

"I knew it, you don't love your grandsons as much," Travis joked causing Oscar to laugh.

"That's not true! I love all my grandchildren equally," Natalie defended.

"Sure Natalie," Travis said. Travis sighed a bit before smiling. "I can't believe Nesia named her after grandma."

"Me too," Natalie said. "It's a beautiful name and it suits her. Wait until you and Oscar see her she's so precious she looks just like Nesia did when she was born."

"I remember how happy Jae was when he told the tribe you two finally had a girl," Travis said, then stopped.

"I'd known the man his whole life and that was the only time I'd seen him cry," Natalie said. Travis reached over to squeeze her hand which she squeezed at the silent memory.

"Now that all your children have given you at least one grandchild, are you going to be like your mother pestering them for more?" Travis asked, causing Natalie, Suerro, and Oscar to laugh.

"I won't need to, Mom will be getting on their cases soon I bet," Natalie said. They made it to Nesia's house, where Nesia opened the door with the brightest smile Travis had ever seen from her.

"Travis, Oscar, you came!" Nesia said, hugging both of them.

"Of course, we would," Oscar said.

"Congratulations on the baby, Nesia," Travis said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you," Nesia said bubbly. "Come meet the baby."

Nesia led Travis and Oscar to the living room where Ahiga was sitting on the couch holding Saraya while Haseya sat next to him. Desarae and Zurra were on the couch next to them. Saraya looked as if she didn't know if she wanted to cry or not, and just started whimpering before letting out a high-pitched cry. Ahiga looked so exhausted it wouldn't even compare to all the fights he had done.

"Thank God," Ahiga said, getting off the couch ready to hand Saraya to Nesia. "She won't stop whimpering."

"Ahiga what did you do to the poor girl," Oscar laughed.

"I didn't do anything," Ahiga said.

"I'm sure you didn't," Oscar continued laughing while Saraya started to cry. "Here give her to me."

Ahiga handed Saraya over to Oscar and Travis, and instantly she stopped crying. "How did you do that?"

"I have a magic touch," Oscar said. Oscar looked down to get a better look at Saraya and smiled. "You're such a beautiful baby, Saraya," he said, causing her to coo. "Ahiga, good news she doesn't look a thing like you."

Ahiga punched Oscar as his brother laughed. "Shut up," he said laughing. "She's beautiful just like her mother."

"Ahiga is going to have to hard time keeping the boys away," Oscar said. "Isn't that right, Saraya? You're going to have all the boys coming over when you're older." After Oscar said that Saraya let out a loud squeal, and Ahiga started to tense at the thought of teenage boys going near his daughter. If any boys came near his daughter, he would put his boxing skills to good use.

"Thanks for encouraging her, Oscar," Ahiga said.

Travis held Saraya after Oscar handed her over to him, and Travis still felt that need for wanting kids. He and Oscar hadn't talked about it in a while, but he still wanted children. "She is just the sweetest baby I've ever seen," Travis said. "Sorry, Nesia."

Nesia giggled. "That's alright Travis. I dare say she's more beautiful than me."

"She looks just you," Ahiga said. "That makes her the most beautiful in the world."

Travis cuddled with Saraya a bit before handing her back to Nesia when she started to wiggle. Saraya started to whimper when Nesia took her upstairs to feed her, and change her. Downstairs, Oscar and Travis stayed with Ahiga.

"How does it feel being a father, Ahiga?" Oscar asked.

"Honestly, it's the scariest feeling in the world knowing I'm responsible for another life," Ahiga said.

"It'll get easier, Ahiga," Oscar said.

"Exactly what Oscar said," Natalie said. "At first the prospect can be scary but when you hold the child for the first time it makes all the fear melt away."

Nesia returned downstairs shortly with Saraya and stayed downstairs with them throughout the visit. Travis couldn't get enough of holding Saraya and holding her just made his desire for children grew more. After visiting with Nesia for a while, Travis and Oscar walked around the tribe until they made it to the cliff.

"Saraya's adorable," Travis said.

"She's going to be giving Ahiga and Nesia a hard time with that temper," Oscar laughed before stopping. "I saw the way you were looking at her."

"I just thought about how nice it would be to have kids," Travis said. "We hadn't really discussed it in a while."

"No, we haven't," Oscar sighed. "But the issue remains is that you would need a woman to carry the baby, unless you have some female parts stashed away."

"Oscar!" Travis said shocked while Oscar laughed. "If there was a solution for that I'm sure Carlisle would have found it by now."

"Unless you plan on going to a bar and banging some random chick," Oscar said. "I don't know how that would happen."

"Probably would have to ask Carlisle or Kyle about alternatives to it," Travis said. "I've never slept with a woman before."

"It's not that horrible how do you think Wisteria and I had Genevieve. I didn't mind sleeping with a woman but my preference is men," Oscar said. "Let's worry about getting our own house first so we don't have to hide about being roommates before we think about the kids."

That made Travis smile a bit. "Deal."

They suddenly heard a falcon's call, and the sound flapping of wings getting closer. Oscar and Travis looked up and saw Oliver landing on the cliff before changing into clothes. "Oliver," Travis said.

"Sorry I came late, I have Owota and Nazda keeping an eye on the tribe until I get back," Oliver said. Oliver, Oscar, and Travis walked back towards Nesia and Ahiga's home. "How is Nesia doing?"

"She's already starting to heal," Travis said. "No one would believe she just had a baby."

"How's Ahiga handing being a father?" Oliver asked.

"Once the shock wore off he's getting used to the idea," Oscar said. Oscar then started laughing. "Wait until you meet Saraya, Oliver. She looks exactly like Nesia, but she has a temper that outdoes Ahiga and father."

"Really?" Oliver asked then sighed. "Of all the things she could have inherited from father it had to be his temper."

"She's still a cute little thing," Travis said.

"I don't envy what's in store for Nesia when she becomes a teen with that temper," Oliver said. Oliver made it to the front door of Nesia house dressed, and knocked before Ahiga opened the door and let him into the house. Oliver embraced Ahiga congratulating him on his win, and on Saraya. Nesia stood up from the couch and walked over to Oliver.

"Saraya, say hello to Uncle Oliver," Nesia said. Saraya started to wiggle in her blanket as Nesia handed her over to Oliver. Oliver took Saraya in his arms and stopped moving around to see who was now holding her. Indeed, like Oscar said she looked just like Nesia right down to her perfect nose, but the shape of her eyes was that same as his, Oscar's and Ahiga.

"You named her Saraya?" Oliver asked.

Nesia nodded and smiled. "Saraya Olivia." Oliver looked at Nesia and Ahiga shocked but touched all the same. "Her middle name was Ahiga's idea."

Oliver smiled at Ahiga. "Thank you for the honor, Ahiga." Oliver looked back down at Saraya and rocked her gently watching her trying to fight the sleep falling on her. "She's so sweet."

"You haven't seen her temper yet, Oliver," Oscar chuckled causing Nesia to giggle.

Oliver gave Oscar a look before handing Saraya back to Nesia. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a big falcon feather that he handed to Saraya causing Haseya to gasp.

"What is it?" Natalie asked.

"The tribe gives newborn boys of the Thunderbirds a feather as a sign of acceptance into the flock," Ahiga said still has stunned as his mother was. "But Oliver…why?"

"Because she's family," Oliver said. "and she will always be welcomed with our tribe."

Ahiga was so touched to hear Oliver say that. Oliver stayed the rest of the night before leaving back to the tribe the next morning. After Suerro and Natalie went home for the evening, they got another knock at the door getting more visitors for the day, and Ahiga opened the door surprised, but shouldn't have been at the new visitors.

"Boss, Freddie," Ahiga said.

"Sorry to drop in like this Ahiga," Freddie said. "We just wanted bring some of this for you well for the baby." Freddie and Boss held up several bags of thing.

"Thank you," Ahiga said. He let both Freddie and Boss in and they saw Nesia sitting on the couch Haseya next to her while Saraya was in her arms. She looked up at the guest.

"Freddie, Boss," Nesia said. "Thank you for coming." Freddie leaned over and gave Nesia a hug as did Boss. They both were able to get a glimpse at Saraya snuggled in the thin pink blanket Nesia had her wrapped in.

"I'll tell you this she's a beauty, Ahiga," Boss said.

"You're going to need a shot gun to keep the boys away from her," Freddie laughed. Causing Nesia and Haseya to giggle. Ahiga started to tense and his right eye started to twitch.

"She's not even a week old, please don't make her old enough to start dating," Ahiga complained causing everyone to laugh.

"Don't worry Ahiga, we still have years before we have to worry about that," Nesia said. She glanced down at Saraya and looked back up at Freddie and Boss. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Uh, you know Nesia I've never held that many babies," Freddie said anxiously.

"Don't worry you'll be fine," Nesia said. she got up from the couch and walked over placing Saraya in his arms. "Make sure you support her head."

Freddie nervously help Saraya as she moved around in her blanket before looking up at him. Even he had to admit she was a beautiful little baby. Freddie then handed Saraya over to Boss and even Boss had to admit she was a pretty little thing.

"She's beautiful, Ahiga," Boss said. "Wait until the guys at the gym meet her. They'll fall in love."

Somehow, Saraya had fallen asleep in Boss' embrace before Boss placed her back in her little bassinet. Saraya had her fair share of visitors over the past few days and seemed to be enjoying all the attention.

As days went on, Ahiga was starting to get better about taking care of Saraya and getting used to being a father. He even started tending to her when she would wake up in the middle of the night. One night at three in the morning, Ahiga heard Saraya cry, but Nesia was so exhausted from the day she didn't wake up. He ended up getting out of bed, and went to the nursery. Saraya was screeching until Ahiga picked her up.

"What's wrong Saraya?" he asked. Saraya continued to whimper but started calming down. Ahiga changed her throughout her wiggling before going downstairs with her, and found some milk Nesia had pumped out for when Haseya took care of her. Ahiga warmed it up before going back upstairs with Saraya to the nursery. He sat down on the chair, and tried to feed her but she would only take a few drinks before spitting out the bottle. "Yes, I know it doesn't taste nearly as good as mommy." He tried to get her to take the bottle a few more times before finally giving up, and gently bounced her. Unknowing to him, Nesia had gotten up, and stood in the doorway watching him with Saraya. "Do you think a story would help you fall back asleep? I admit I'm no good telling them, but I figured it might help you sleep." Saraya blinked her dark eyes at him, and caused him to smile. "Alright I'll give it a try. Here's a kid version of how I met mommy."

Ahiga took a deep breath. "Down in the Southern desert of Arizona, there was a tribe of people who had the power to turn into falcons. The gift was given to those who were descendants from a pair of twin brothers who fought over who was the rightful chief and they fought. One brother who lost the battle took over the body of a falcon, changed back human and gave the others in the tribe the gift of immortality. When they reached a certain age they were able to take the body of a falcon. During a situation at the tribe, the falcons called on distance cousins of theirs who had the power to change into wolves for help. One of the wolves caught the falcon's eye, and they felt an immediate attraction to one another."

Nesia smiled hearing that and walked closer to the chair so she was right next to Ahiga. Ahiga noticed her presence but didn't say anything as he continued the story. "The falcon didn't know what it was, but he wanted nothing more than to speak with the wolf and get to know her better. They started spending time together. The falcon wasn't sure why, but he eventually started falling in love with her and convinced the wolf to sleep with him."

Nesia smacked him on the shoulder with playfulness causing Ahiga to laugh. "Don't tell her that."

"She doesn't understand what I'm telling her," he said.

"She might when she's older," she said. Ahiga looked back down at Saraya and noticed she was drifting off to sleep but trying hard to fight it.

"Now Saraya, this is the most important part of the story," Ahiga said. "When the falcon started falling further in love with the wolf, he wanted to be with her, but he also wanted to be the person that he knew she deserved and feared the wrath of the chief. The falcon decided to go with her to her home tribe. He did everything he could to prove he deserved her. When the falcon decided to do a sport, the wolf supported him throughout everything, and went to every meet. When he finally made it to the big, he won the biggest prize of all and it was worth it to see the pride radiating off the wolf's smile." With the last sentence, Saraya already had fallen asleep, and breathing heavily.

"Then what did the falcon do?" Nesia asked with a smile.

Ahiga smiled at her before looking back at Saraya. "The falcon and the wolf got married and had a beautiful little girl."

"That was a beautiful story," Nesia said giving him a gentle kiss. "Until you started talking about sleeping with me."

"She won't know what I'm talking about," Ahiga said. He got up from the chair, and placed her in her crib. She moved slightly to get adjusted to the change in sleeping positions before settling and staying asleep.

As they were still adjusting to parenthood, Ahiga went back to his routine of work and going to his boxing classes every other night. Nesia was still on summer vacation until the Tishilal children came back from the Arizona and wanted to spend as much time as she could with Saraya. They also were able to have their passionate nights together again. One night in particular, Ahiga came home from class one night and didn't see Nesia downstairs. When he headed upstairs he saw Nesia sitting the in the rocking chair with Saraya. Nesia looked up and smiled at him. Whenever Ahiga saw Nesia smiling at him while she held Saraya he always asked himself how he got so lucky to have Nesia stick with him throughout everything and how she had given him Saraya. Whenever she held Saraya and smiled at him, seeing that smile made him want to get on his knees and give her the whole world.

Ahiga walked quietly into the room. "How is she?"

Nesia smiled at him before looking back at Saraya. "I just fed her, she's having a hard time falling asleep."

Ahiga walked around until he was standing next to Nesia before bending down to give her a kiss. He looked at Saraya and saw her dark eyes looking right at him before looking around the room. Every time he saw Saraya it was like looking at a miniature Nesia. Ahiga reached out to Saraya giving her a kiss on the head in reach she started to wiggle causing him to laugh quietly. "I don't think she'll be sleeping soon."

"She almost was," Nesia said. "Even Haseya had a hard time getting her down for a nap."

"I can only imagine," Ahiga said. Saraya was just a sight to see, and everyday he couldn't believe this precious little girl was his.

"How was class?" Nesia asked.

"Same as usual, but Boss wants Freddie to up my training for more difficult competitions," Ahiga said. "There's more Middle weight champions throughout the country."

"If anyone can beat those other middle weight champions it's you," Nesia said.

"I'm glad you think so," Ahiga chuckled softly.

"I know so," Nesia said.

"I don't know if I would have gotten this far without you," Ahiga said.

"You'll be going farther now," Nesia said.

"Just wait to see if I start getting into some international competitions," Ahiga said. "That's where the real money is." Ahiga glanced down at Saraya once more. "I'm going to take a shower then relax."

"Alright I'll be there once Saraya falls asleep," Nesia smiled.

Ahiga smiled before giving her a kiss and walking out of the nursery. When he was out of the room, erotic thoughts started playing in different scenarios in her mind causing her to blush before an idea popped into her head of what she wanted to do. Nesia gently rocked Saraya, and eventually got her to sleep. Once she was placed down in the crib, Nesia went downstairs to the living room, and got his champion belts off the bookcase and went upstairs. She took off her robe and undergarments placing them on the bed. She grabbed the first champions belt that Ahiga had won in Phoenix and tightened it around her waist covering and got the second one he won in Seattle wrapping it around her top half to ensure her most intimate areas were covered. She placed her robe back on just as she heard the water from the shower turning off. Not sure which position to be in she sat down on the edge of the bed, and waited for Ahiga to come out of the bathroom. He was only in a towel, his hair still dripping wet with small droplets falling onto his shoulder. There was just something so erotic about the water falling down his shoulder and rolling down his chest that made her want him more.

"Saraya get to sleep alright?" Ahiga asked.

"Yes," Nesia said. "I never got to mention to you that I was feeling better."

"Really?" Ahiga asked.

"Really," Nesia said, getting off the bed and walking closer to him. "We never did get to celebrate your win."

"That's right we didn't," Ahiga said, catching on. "Did you have an idea on how you wanted to celebrate?"

Nesia giggled. "I do. Untie my robe so you can see for yourself."

Ahiga reached to the belt of her robe untying it as Nesia took it off letting it slide of her shoulders onto the floor. It was the sexiest sight Ahiga had ever seen causing his pulse to race and get aroused quickly. Nesia wearing nothing but his champion belts; one covering her lower half and the other covering the top half like a bikini.

"Do you like it?" Nesia asked.

"Babe, I love it," Ahiga choked out causing Nesia to giggle a little bit.

"I thought your biggest fan should be the one to reward you tonight," Nesia said.

"Wife and biggest fan," Ahiga said with desire. He started imagining once he took off the belts having his way with all those areas.

"Ahiga?" Nesia asked when he was silent too long.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about what's underneath the belts," Ahiga said sensually.

Nesia giggled before stepping closer to him and kissing him. "Then perhaps you should show me instead." In no time Ahiga started becoming passionate and pressed his tongue to her's to allow entrance. Nesia's hand went to the towel and grazed her hand over his erection she could feel starting to harden through the towel. Her hand went to the knot and pulled it out, so it fell to the floor. Nesia's hand started trialing up his length causing him to get harder. Ahiga moaned into her mouth and reached down to her legs bringing them up so her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her over to bed and laid her down on the mattress. His lips went to her neck and started kissing in a way that caused her heartrate to speed up. Nesia used her strength to roll them over so she was straddling his hips.

"When did you suddenly get this sudden burst of energy?" Ahiga laughed.

"Just now," Nesia said. "I've missed being with you." She bent down so she was kissing his neck and trailed down his chest until she reached his stomach. She stroked his erection causing him to groan.

"Nesia," Ahiga said. "I can't wait." Ahiga pulled her closer to him, so he could kiss her neck. He licked a spot in her pulse he knew she liked. "Ahiga," she sighed. Ahiga trailed his kissed down until he reached her breast that were obstructed by the belt. He unbuckled the belt and placed it on the nightstand before continuing what he had envisioned when he saw her take off her robe. His kissed each of her breast, and trailed kisses down her stomach until he reached the next belt. Seeing how exciting it was making her he quickly discarded it like he did with the first one and just stared at Nesia while his hands rested on her hips. He was able to view the slight changes to her figure from having Saraya. She just snapped back to her normal size and no one would believe she just had a baby. He always thought she was beautiful and loved touching her body but since having Saraya her hips widened barely and her breasts were more fuller giving her a more defined hourglass shape. He was pulled from his staring when he felt Nesia's hand on his cheek.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Nesia asked.

"I didn't mean to stare," Ahiga said. "I was just noticing how Saraya changed your figure."

"It's not bad is it?" Nesia asked consciously, blushing.

"No, not bad," Ahiga smiled. Ahiga took one of his hands and gently placed it on her breast his thumb circling around her nipple causing her to moan. "Your breast got bigger," he said as he kissed one causing her to blush.

"They're not the only thing that's bigger," Nesia said as his other hand started stroking her hip.

"I noticed," Ahiga chuckled. "I only commented on it because I like it."

"Really?" Nesia giggled.

Ahiga nodded, and before he knew it Nesia crashed her lips onto him. Ahiga's hands started trailing up her thighs until he reached her center. Nesia could feel how hard he was. She spread her legs a little giving Ahiga his fingers more access. Ahiga used his arm that was around her shoulder to roll them over so her back was against the mattress. He came up a little so he was hovering over her and started kissing her neck.

He moved from her neck to her shoulder, and to the base of her neck where the bones met then starting a heated trail up her neck until he reached her jaw. He finally kissed her lips and became passionate when he poked his tongue against her lips and she opened for him so their tongues met as they kissed. She took a hold of his erection stroking him causing him to get harder than he already was, but it wasn't until she went further down and softly ran her finger over his balls.

"Fuck, Nesia," he moaned against her lips. He took his lips to her neck and started trialing kisses until he reached her breasts. Nesia continued to touch Ahiga as he was sucking on her nipple. He sat up on his knees, and brought her legs up spreading them more so he could get better access. He bent down and started kissing her hips and thighs which caused her to start giggling. Her giggling turned to moans when his kisses went to her vaginal lips. The way his tongue was moving around caused her to get a tightening sensation in her stomach. "Ahiga," Nesia moaned.

Ahiga could tell she was ready, and came up to bend over her to give her a kiss and guided his erection to her entrance. He deepened the kiss and slipped inside causing her to moan louder than he could ever recall. "Ahiga, please," Nesia moaned begging through the kiss. Ahiga deepened the kiss and began to thrust slowly. He hadn't made love to Nesia in months, and wanted to savor every minute he could. He couldn't handle going so slow anymore, and he tightened his grip on her hips, and started to move with more speed and force. He was going pretty fast until Nesia cried with pleasure and encouraged him to move faster and harder. As she kept crying with pleasure, he kept going harder to the point the mattress was squeaking loudly and the headboard kept banging against the wall as if it was going to shatter. Nesia didn't care if the headboard shattered from their intimacy she only enjoyed having this passionate night with her husband.

He did slow a bit after a few minutes of rigorous thrusting, but it didn't last long. He wasn't sure if Nesia got sore so easily after just giving birth. "Ahiga, don't stop," she moaned. "Keep going." That was the confirmation he needed, and instantly went back to his previous strokes nearly making her scream and causing the bed to shake with every thrust. He continued going until Nesia wrapped her leg around his waist, and pushed on his chest causing him to fall out of her as he got onto his back. She got up on the bed, and straddled his hips guiding his erection back inside her, planting her hands on his perfectly formed pectoral muscles and started her own vigorous movements. He gripped her hips guiding her movements causing her head to fall back from the sensation.

Ahiga eventually swirled them so she was on her back, and took over. Nesia brought her hands to the headboard and started squeezing the bars with all her force to the point they dented. He took his lips away from her and started trailing kisses down her body until he was able to dip his head between her legs running his tongue over her entrance. Nesia moaned loudly as his tongue traveled further up swirling around her sensitive flesh. Knowing it was just what she needed to throw her over the edge, he used his teeth to lightly nip her. The touch alone made her insides feel like a rubber band snapped causing her to cry out and convulse from her orgasm. Ahiga groaned as he felt her body contract, but he didn't want to stop.

"Ahiga," Nesia breathed.

"Did you enjoy that, Nesia?" Ahiga asked licking her again.

"Ahiga, do…that….again," Nesia whispered between her deep breaths.

Ahiga got a smug smirk on his face. "Your wish is my command, babe." It might have been a bit too soon, but he grabbed her legs, and moved so he was off the bed standing while Nesia's hips were just off the edge of the bed with Ahiga's hands keeping her upward and positioned her, so her calves rested on his shoulders before entering her and started thrusting hard and fast. Nesia practically screamed from this round. He came up, so he was on top of her never leaving her body, pushing her further into the bed to the point where her thighs were pressed against her chest, and he started moving again. At first it was slow to give her some gentle pleasure but started pounding again. She was still a little bit tender from the first round, but right now she felt delirious as her orgasm started. She felt another orgasm starting to build and started to move her hand between her legs to encourage her release, but Ahiga beat her to it, and slipped a finger inside her to move her. The feeling alone made her cry out. Ahiga swore under his breath as he felt her body clenching around him and moved even faster. Nesia didn't think was possible for him to go any faster.

He used his thumb to press on her sensitive bud causing her to cry out louder as she felt snaps in her core and released again. She swore under her breath as she started coming down from her high, and reached her hand down toward his base and touched him in the spot right between his dick and balls causing him to release. When the last wave of her orgasm passed, she wanted to stay like this for a week. He thrusted a few more times until he finished his own peak gripping her thighs tight, but rode out the last of his orgasm. His mind went blank and he softened his grip as he trailed kisses along her neck until he reached her lips kissing her.

"I love you so much," he said between kisses.

"I love you too," she said.

They made out for several minutes before Saraya started crying. Ahiga stopped kissing her neck for a moment and groaned. "At least she didn't wake up ten minutes ago."

Nesia laughed. "That's a good thing," she said. "She probably needs to be changed." Nesia gave him one last kiss before Ahiga got off of her. She grabbed her robe from the floor putting it on before walking over to Saraya's room. Nesia picked up Saraya who started whimpering. "It's okay Saraya. Mommy's here." Nesia changed her and fed her singing to her 'Someday My Prince Will Come' while she started drifting back to sleep. Nesia burped her before placing her back in her crib. As she watched Saraya sleep she still couldn't believe she finally had a baby. After all these years of wanting one she finally had one. She heard Ahiga's footsteps behind her, and felt warm arms from behind wrapping around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"She was just dirty and hungry," she said. "What do you think she's dreaming about?"

"Good things," he said, and kissed her neck. "Let her sleep."

Neisa went back with him to their room before discarding her robe and they climbed into bed cuddling together until the morning when Saraya woke up again. Nesia got out of bed and tended to her while Ahiga got ready to go to the gym.

Ahiga continued going to work and training at the gym while Nesia was at home with Saraya until the rest of summer vacation was over and she would have to start teaching again. When school started she didn't want to be separated from Saraya, but she really couldn't breast feed Saraya in front of the children. She also had to get her used to a bottle for when Natalie and Haseya would watch her while she was at school and Ahiga was at work.

Nesia was so grateful to have Haseya around. She was at the house often helping Nesia out as much as she could. Natalie would try to come over as often as she could but was unable to with the cats flaring up her allergies so Nesia would have to take Saraya to her. When Haseya came around the house she assisted by making food, cleaning, or taking over watching Saraya when Nesia needed a rest. Haseya was also happy to spend so much time with her granddaughter.

One afternoon, when Saraya had woken up several times in the night Nesia was so tired and Haseya insisted she rest while she watched Saraya. Haseya picked up Saraya when she started whimpering and changed her before setting down on the couch with Saraya resting in her arms. She warmed up the bottle and fed her to try and get used to drinking from the bottle. Saraya took the bottle from her with no issues and finished before Haseya started to burp her. Taking care of Saraya reminded her of when she used to take care of Ahiga as a baby. It started causes some bad flashbacks to go through her mind for a moment before she looked at Saraya and seeing her granddaughter made those memories go away.

Nesia had woken up from her nap, and went downstairs to see Haseya humming a song she never heard about before and walked over until she sat down next to her on the couch. Saraya was already sleeping away.

"That's a beautiful song," Nesia said.

"It's the song I used to sing to Ahiga when he was a baby," Haseya said. "It's a Thunderbird song. When I saw him for the first time after Barka had taken him away even as a grown man I would still sing this to him. It's his favorite." Nesia noticed something in the way Haseya looked at Saraya before she glanced back up at her again smiled at her pleasantly. "Thank you, Nesia."

"For what?" Nesia asked.

"For everything you've done for him. He learned how to read, he found work, through all his struggles with his past you stuck by him and supported his boxing. You gave him so much love and now you've given me a grandchild," Haseya said using one of her fingers to gently glide over Saraya's cheeks. "When Barka had taken him away I thought at that time Barka would force him to marry someone among the tribe, and I wouldn't be able to see any of my grandchildren. Now I get to spend every day with my granddaughter, and any others that may follow."

Nesia was surprised by the confession and touched to hear that coming from Haseya. Nesia placed her hand on Haseya's free hand. "Of course, I told you I would do everything I could to help him. I love Ahiga. I love him more than anything," Nesia said. "As for more grandchildren bringing them up too soon might scare, Ahiga." Haseya laughed before gently placing Saraya in her bassinet.

Ahiga had come home from practice with a big smile on his face and gave Nesia a kiss and kissed Haseya on the cheek. "How did practice go" Haseya asked.

"It went really well," Ahiga said. "Boss was telling me about another tournament happening soon. It's going to be in Chicago there's another middleweight champion there Carlos Monzon, he just came back from the World Championships and wants to see about continuing his boxing career. He heard about me from my past wins and wants to challenge me."

"That's wonderful Ahiga," Nesia said getting off the couch to hug him.

"He's going to be tough to beat," Ahiga said. "He's a real professional."

"So are you," Nesia said, and kissed him. "You deserve this chance after all your hard work."

"The only issue that arises is Saraya," Ahiga said. "We can't really take her with us unless you want to be feeding her in the area with all the fans screaming."

Nesia thought about it for a bit. It would be difficult to take Saraya with them especially when she needed to be fed, and the crowds roaring during the match would be enough to wake her up frequently. She also wouldn't be able to pump out enough milk to leave with Natalie for several days while they are away. "I suppose I'll stay here with Saraya while you're at the match."

"No, I left you once when you were pregnant to do a match, and I don't want to do that again," Ahiga said. "I need you there when I compete."

"Ahiga," Nesia said hesitantly. "I want to go, but- "

"What if all of us go," Haseya suggested.

"What?" Nesia asked.

"We all go as we always do," Haseya said. Ahiga opened his mouth when Haseya stopped him. "I can take care of Saraya in the hotel during the fight, and we'll watch the fight on TV. The noise in the arena would be too much for her anyway. That way if I need Nesia for more milk I can get her from the arena."

"Haseya," Nesia said. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to, and I don't want Ahiga missing out on a good opportunity," Haseya said. Haseya looked into the bassinet smiling at Saraya's sleeping form. "You need us all there. We're family."

Ahiga smiled at that, and hugged Nesia tighter as he kissed her head. "I'll let Boss and Freddie tomorrow." Nesia smiled at him and kissed him as Haseya smiled at the sight of her family. Ahiga started to feel a sense of renewed hope. As long as he had his family there to support him through all of this, his success would go further.


End file.
